


Insomnia

by master_of_duct_tape



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, B&E, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breaking and Entering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humor, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_of_duct_tape/pseuds/master_of_duct_tape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara learns that love can come in the most unexpected ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uninvited Mystery Guest

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING : Although not of malicious intent, this fic includes BREAKING AND ENTERING.

She awoke with a start and bolted upright in her bed. Her brow was soaked with perspiration and she was gasping for breath.

She oriented herself with the familiar surroundings of her bedroom and consulted her bedside clock. It glowed 3:10 a.m.

"Another fucking nightmare," she muttered. The bad dreams had been recurring for about a month and were growing in intensity. They were nothing new. She’d dealt with them off and on for a lifetime. She’d tried everything from yoga to dream seeding to sleeping pills but nothing seemed to work.

As her breathing returned to normal she noticed a cold breeze pass across her exposed legs. One of the french doors leading to her balcony was ajar.

 _"That’s strange,"_ she thought. _"I always close those doors before I lay down."_

She rose and had taken two steps toward the open door when she saw movement in her periphery. She stopped dead in her tracks and surveyed the corner of the room, shadowy in contrast to the rest of the moonlit chamber.

A chill of fear crept up her spine as she called out “Is someone there?” A form slowly emerged from the dark. And quite a form it was. A fine specimen of a man. He wore dark sweatpants and a matching hoodie which did little to mask his tall, lean physique, even in the dim light.

Her mood shifted from fearful to downright panicked. “Stop right there!!” she instructed, holding up two open palms, sprung and ready to pounce.. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

He stopped walking and lifted his open palms as well. “I’m sorry! I’m not gonna hurt you. Please let me explain,” he pleaded.

She paused in a moment of threat assessment. She considered herself a very good judge of character and was street smart and quick on her feet. On a scale of 1 to 10 she ranked it a 4.

"Start talkin’ Cupcake. You have 30 seconds," she responded.

He breathed a sigh of relief. “I was taking a late night jog when I heard screaming coming from your house. I thought someone was in trouble so I tried the doors, but they were locked. So I scaled your balcony.”

She pondered his excuse a moment. His story was credible. Her throat did feel slightly raw and she had been known to have night terrors.

"Okay," she said slowly. "But that doesn’t explain why you’re still here lurking in the corner. Are you some kinda stalker?"

"No ma’am," he responded, stifling a laugh. "I’m not a stalker. When I realized you were just having a nightmare I was gonna leave, but I just couldn’t stop looking at you. You looked so vulnerable and alone." He took a long pause. "And beautiful."

She was flattered by his compliment but still too wary of the situation to offer any positive feedback.

He continued, “I’m sorry. I know that sounds creepy. When you started to wake up I panicked and hid in the corner. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

She was becoming more relaxed. “Well, I suppose it’s okay. You’re lucky I spotted you after I walked away from my bed,” she said, sliding her hand under her pillow and producing a .357 revolver, a.k.a. a Dirty Harry gun.

"Holy shit!" he shouted with wide eyes.

"A single girl can’t be too careful these days," she explained. She returned her hand cannon to its nest and as she did so, something fell and struck the bed with a rattling thud. In the limited light he could see something dangling from the bedpost.

"What’s that?" he asked, pointing to the object.

"Oh," she said hesitantly, "that’s a restraint." She cleared her throat and nervously played with the oversized T-shirt she was wearing.

A long, tense silence was finally broken when a barely audible “Cool,” escaped his lips.

She cleared her throat again and moved toward the door to see him out. He moved in the opposite direction to the head of the bed and proceeded to examine the thick leather strap hanging menacingly from the wood.

"Hey!" she chastised, "What do you think you’re doing?"

"I’m checking this thing out," he answered with childlike curiosity."I’ve never seen one before. It’s neat."

"Neat?" she said. "Not exactly the adjective I’d use."

She was tiring of him making himself so comfortable. “Okay, you’ve had your little uninvited field trip to my bedroom. You can go now.”

He showed no acknowledgement he’d even heard her. Instead, he continued to examine the restraint. ” Is there one on the other side, too?” he asked.

His brazen attitude blew her back. “What the hell? I don’t see how it’s any of your business, but there are four, one on each post.”

"Oh," he said with increased interest and raised eyebrows. "You get to use these very often?"

Her tolerance reached an end. “Excuse me?” she said incredulously. “That’s definitely none of your business! How dare you ask such an offensive-!”

"Okay! Okay!" he said. "Sorry to offend. I just didn’t think that someone with bondage equipment attached to their bed would be shy about a little personal question."

A lengthy silence fell as she cooled down. Just when she was feeling calm he added, “Soooooooo, I guess it’s been awhile then?”

"You’re about a fuckin’ asshole!" she hollered as she darted across the room and shoved him in the chest.

She immediately noted how firm and well defined he felt under her hands in that brief moment of contact. It caused her to falter just long enough for him to counter-strike decisively. In a flash, he had her wrists in his strong hands, pinning them above her head while firmly securing her to the wall with his body.

Her breath was rising and falling quickly, partly from the bit of physical exertion, but mostly because of the overwhelming presence of the man in her midst.

His scent was intoxicating. He smelled, well, like MAN. His body was solid and strong. It was hard for her to tell the difference between the wall behind and his body in front.

There was just enough silvery moonlight to highlight his perfectly chiseled face; square jaw line, high cheekbones, full, juicy lips. His mysterious eyes seemed to glow and stare right into her; through her.

She shook her head and mentally regrouped. Her voice came out husky and wavering. “I think you need a lesson in boundaries, sir.”

He slowly tipped his head forward until his nose touched hers, never breaking his stare. “If you want me to let you go, just say the word,” he growled.

Again, a charged silence fell between them. She said nothing. Her thoughts were racing amok as she continued to take in the glorious specimen before her.

 _"Am I certifiably nuts?"_  she thought. She knew she should be screaming bloody murder and kicking his ass out. She didn’t know him from a can of paint.

Her silence was all he the invitation he needed. He brushed his lips slowly across hers before moving in for a full, pleading kiss.

Her head spun. Every nerve in her body crackled with electricity. A warm, pulsing sensation built in her chest and gradually radiated to her midsection where it flared white hot.

What started as a tentative kiss very quickly became ravenous and demanding. Her throat emitted sounds akin to a cat’s purr. Her body writhed involuntarily. She rubbed her body against his and could feel his cock hardening against her hip. He responded in turn until their passionate dance became almost violent.

On the verge of losing all control, she wrenched her lips away from his. They were both panting and quivering uncontrollably.They looked into each others eyes with almost frightened gazes.

"Wow," he gasped. "Da fuck was that? That’s new." He took a few more rapid breaths. "Did you feel that?"

She nodded slowly, as if floating in a daze, not trusting her voice.

He released her wrists and gently traced her inner arms with his fingertips down her sides to her waist. She trembled at the intimate contact. She slowly lowered her arms and ventured to explore his body. She placed her hands on his collarbone. His skin was warm and clammy from jogging. Even through the intrusive material she could feel his muscles twitching in response to her touch.

Desperately wanting unobstructed access to his body, she reached up and grasped the zipper handle of his jacket. She paused long enough to lock eyes with him in a knowing exchange. The corner of her mouth twisted into a Cheshire Cat-like grin and pulled the zipper down like she was opening the “big gift” on Christmas morning. She reached up and slid her fingers under the soft cotton on his shoulders and pushed it away and down his arms, caressing his bulging biceps and forearms in the process.

His hoodie fell to the floor leaving him in a white T-shirt, jogging pants and sneakers. He seemed far too overdressed.

Seemingly reading her mind, he removed his shoes using only his feet while pulling his shirt over his head, discarding it.

She stood motionless, paralyzed by the sight of his magnificent torso. For a moment she wondered if she was hallucinating the whole encounter. He couldn’t possibly be real. Men this physically beautiful just didn’t exist.

But there he was. In all his glory.

A smile played on his lips and he chuckled, breaking the spell.

"What’s so funny?" she asked him.

"Oh, you, ogling me like a horny teenager with your mouth hanging open," he said.

"Yes, I suppose I was," she responded. "But I’m sure you own a mirror. You know what you look like! "She reached out to him and ran her fingers delicately over the hair on his chest. It was softer than she expected. She continued to explore him with feather light touches, skimming his broad shoulders, his contoured back, his perfect treasure trail of hair leading the way across his sculpted abs, counting in sets of two en route.

His breath hitched audibly when she slipped her hands inside the waistband of his pants.

She desired him with overwhelming passion. He’d been right on the mark. She hadn’t  had sex, or even been touched by a man, in a very long time.

She slid his pants over his hips and down his legs, dropping to her knees to finish the job, leaving his sweats pooled at his ankles while she followed suit with his boxers.

He stepped out of the tangled clothing and looked down at her. She was drinking in his naked body with hungry eyes, turning him on even more than he already was.

He leaned down and pulled at the hem of her T-shirt. He stripped it from her body in one move. She wore nothing underneath.

He was preparing to pull her into a standing position when she suddenly grasped his engorged cock and leaned forward, taking him into her throat in one fluid motion.

He gasped loudly and almost lost his balance.

She held her position for a moment before starting a rhythmic flow, using her tongue skillfully while sucking the glorious thickness, taking him all the way into her throat with each thrust.

He began speaking in tongues between severe intakes of air. She thought she heard God’s name used a time or two.

His hips bucked, a silent plea for her to go faster. She responded by taking his hands into hers and placing them on her head. She moved her hands to the small of her back and kept them there, relinquishing control. Following her lead, he grabbed two fistfuls of hair and took over, rocking his hips, fucking her face, tilting her head to just the right angle.

She looked into his eyes, opened her mouth wide, and relaxed her throat in order to receive his generous size. The sights and sounds of their actions were quickly whipping him into a frenzy. Her willingness to give herself to him spoke to him in an unfamiliar way. It drove him. He grunted and groaned loudly. His pace quickened.

When his legs started to tremble she pulled her head away, leaving him suspended on the edge. He was painfully close to coming. He whimpered and tried to pull her mouth back to him, but she resisted, shaking her head.

Her hands were back in action and she firmly pushed him away. “Not yet,” she smiled.

He growled an unearthly, animalistic sound that seemed to start in his toes and end with every muscle in his body springing to life. He leaned down, grabbed her underneath her arms, and hoisted her from her kneeling position, into the air and onto the bed.

He followed and flipped her onto her back, gently parted her legs, and crawled between them. He slowly ran the tip of his nose against her skin starting at her knee, trailing kisses up her inner thigh. Just shy of the bullseye, he pulled away and repeated his teasing on the other leg.

She moaned in frustration. She closed her eyes and tightly squeezed the sheet beneath her, twisting it into knots while his hot breath and wet tongue teased her sensitive flesh.

She felt his arms slide beneath her. His hands locked onto her hips and he slid her body toward his waiting mouth.

She released a startled gasp as he wrapped his lips around her throbbing clit. His actions were deliberate and skillful, eliciting moans of satisfaction, then pleas for mercy as he accelerated.

He slid two fingers inside her delicious wetness. She nearly broke apart, bucking her hips and throwing her head skyward.

He lifted his head and looked at her thoughtfully.”You’ll have to hold still if you want this done right,” he smirked.

"Hold still?" she exclaimed incredulously. "You’re shittin’ me, right?"

A mischievous grin spread across his face. Reaching above her head he produced one of the leather restraints and inquired, “May I?”


	2. A Miracle Cure

"What?" she replied to his request. She’d heard him perfectly. She was simply stalling, hoping to buy some time to think things through. Bondage was not to be taken lightly and she’d never before considered it with someone she’d just met.

He repeated his query. “May I? Restrain you, that is. You’d have to walk me through it but it would keep you still so I could focus on pleasuring you.” The way he emphasized and drew out the word “pleasuring” sent shock waves through her.

"Yes, you may," she heard the words come from her mouth but didn’t remember forming them.

With minimal help, he secured all four limbs to the bedposts.”Is that too tight?” he asked.

"No, it’s not too tight. It’s just right," she smiled. "The safeword is ‘salamander’."

He looked at her with a very puzzled expression.

"If you hear me say ‘salamander’ then stop what you’re doing immediately. It means I’m uncomfortable for some reason," she explained. "Always pick a word that won’t be mistaken for another word, and one that wouldn’t typically be heard or uttered during sex."

He nodded sincerely. “Anything else I need to know?”

She simply shook her head.

He stepped back and took a moment to admire her body, splayed out and secured to the bed, waiting for him. The moonglow was creating shadows around her curves, accentuating them. Her breathing was quick and shallow. Her breasts were full and round. Her narrow waist flared into full, luscious hips. Her toned legs and arms pulled taut on their bindings, testing them.

The sight of her completely helpless in front of him turned him on more than he cared to admit.

He walked to the foot of the bed and outstretched his arms, placing his hands on her ankles. With painful slowness, he caressed her legs, moving upward to her knees. She felt the mattress give as he began crawling up her body, gently stroking her skin as he went. When he reached her stomach he covered it with tender kisses. She felt the weight of his body press on her midsection. His body hair brushed against her and, combined with the humid heat he emitted, created an erotic tingling that caused her eyelids to flutter.

She breathed in deeply and let out a long, contented sigh.

He raised his head to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and lips parted. He’d have to be blind to miss the signs she was giving him.

He returned to his position between her legs but gave no quarter this time. He sucked her clit into his mouth and shook his head violently from side to side. The onslaught was almost too much to bear. She thrashed and tried in vain to evade his mouth. She cried out uncontrollably as she felt her orgasm build with frightening intensity.

Her primal response to his ministrations turned him on and drove him to manipulate her more fervently. He knew she was close. He felt her clit swell in his mouth. Her cries became wild and desperate.

He suddenly stopped and lifted his body above her. Her eyes flew wide open and tears pooled around her eyes, reflecting a crazed glare.

"Not yet," he mocked.

She whimpered like a wounded animal, closed her eyes, and bit her lip. Her heart rate and respiration were off the charts.

He rose to his knees, straddled her chest, grasped his hard cock and began to stroke it slowly. “Look at what you’ve done to me,” he said in a scolding tone. She opened her eyes to the sight of his rock hardness.

"Do you want this?" he asked.

She nodded, dumbfounded.

"Good, cause you’re gonna get it," he told her, "but I want to hear you say it. Tell me you want to feel my cock inside of you."

"I want to feel your cock inside me," she answered in a sultry voice.

"Beg me!" he instructed, driving his point home by grasping the hair at the back of her head and holding her fast to the pillow with a firm yank.

"Please! Please put your cock in me! I need to feel it! I-"

He shifted forward and cut off her words by sliding his cock back into her mouth. It felt so heavenly the first time around he had to go back for seconds. He tilted her head in order to accommodate his enormous shaft.

Her eyes flew open in shock and she gagged as he slid into her throat. The sound made him groan and his cock twitch. He began a merciless assault.

"Ohhhhh, yeahhh," he growled, seeming to transform into another beast. "That’s it, baby. Take it. Take my cock in your throat. Mmmm…"

He quickly reached the verge of coming. He withdrew and moved down until he was hovering directly over her, propped up with his hands on either side of her head. He watched her as she caught her breath and gathered her wits. She was covered in perspiration, as was he. Wild strands of hair clung to her face. She was moaning and squirming under him. She was the most beautiful sight he’d ever laid eyes on.

She looked into his eyes and silently expressed just how much her body was aching for his touch.

It was impossible to tell what color his eyes were but, bathed in moonlight, they sparkled like ice.

With his index finger he gently peeled a strand of hair out of her face. He traced her cheek and jawline gracefully.

"You’re so damned sexy," he told her and paused, taking a deep breath. "I’m sorry about that, I guess I got a little carried away. I didn’t hurt you, did I? Are you alright?"

"Yes! I’m better than alright! That was such a huge turn-on," she responded enthusiastically. "My body’s on fire for you. Please touch me. I need you."

Her words made his heart jump inside his chest. What was this woman’s witchery? She was dragging him to new depths of depravity and tugging at his heartstrings all at once.

He leaned down and delicately kissed her soft lips. She was desperate with want to touch his body and his perfect face. She devoured his mouth. Their tongues battled.

She felt him position himself between her legs. His knuckles brushed against her inner thigh. His cock probed her outer folds.

She moaned against his plump lips and tried to raise her hips to meet him. He responded and steadily slid inside. The sensation of his thickness entering her, filling her, stretching her, was all-consuming. Still kissing him passionately she gasped into his open mouth.

Again, knowing she was bound and powerless, completely at his mercy, turned him on to a level that almost concerned him. Almost.

Her supple skin smelled of flowers. She moaned and babbled unabashedly. Her abandon drove his desire further when he thought it not possible.

Falling into a steady rhythm, he pushed his cock as deep inside her as he could, filling her completely, hitting that magic spot with every thrust. She involuntarily threw her head back and repeatedly cried out to God, or Budda, or Isis, whoever would listen. The intense pleasure he was giving her consumed her clear to her very soul. Nothing and no one else existed. This man. This mysterious, gloriously beautiful man above her, inside her, in that moment, was IT.

He grasped her hips to gain more leverage and pounded into her harder yet. His orgasm was building but he tried to hold back as long as possible. He wanted to own her satisfaction first. He wanted to enjoy the gift of being inside her like this for as long as he could.

Her walls were firmly sheathing him. Her cries of ecstasy pierced the night air and filled his ears, fueling his desire, driving him to fiercely pound into her like a man possessed.

Her mind was gone. His large hands dug into her hips. His glistening body dripped onto her skin and blended with her own increasing perspiration. His finely honed muscles flexed and moved in perfect harmony. He grew even larger, filling her more completely, massaging her g-spot.

Her back arched sharply, thrusting her bare breasts upward. Her eyes squeezed shut. Her head flew back, chin to the gods. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her limbs pulled so intensely on the bindings that the leather creaked.

He watched her in awe and admiration. He leaned down and placed his mouth to her ear, never missing a beat in his assault. “Come for me, baby,” he rasped, “come for me NOW.”

He moved his luscious lips to her left breast, took the sensitive nub between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth.

She exploded with what felt like the power of a dying star. Intense waves of heat pulsed from her center and radiated throughout. Her entire body quaked uncontrollably. Screams of pure nirvana poured from her mouth.

He felt her pussy squeeze him with incredible force and, with one last thrust, he joined her in orgasm. He buried his face in the hollow of her neck and growled like a beast. He came so hard that tears streamed from his eyes.

They experienced that rare, beautiful, pinnacle of all sexual experiences - the mutual orgasm. It was if the world had stopped turning.

He collapsed atop her trembling frame. Both were panting as if they’d run a marathon. He wrapped his arms around her torso. “Hold me…” he whispered, “what’s your name again?”

It was a cruel way for her to be awoken from her blissful afterglow. The more she thought about it though, it was sort of funny.

"I never told you my name," she responded condescendingly. "And I’d love to hold you but that’s kinda hard when I’M TIED TO THE FUCKIN’ BED!!"

She wasn’t angry. Just frustrated. She was dying to lay her hands on that Adonis body of his again.

"Omigod!!" he shouted, "I completely forgot!" He quickly rounded the bed on wobbly legs and released her one limb at a time.

The moment she was free she rolled onto her hands and knees and crawled to his position at the foot of the bed. When she reached him she held her arms up and pulled him to her. He wrapped his strong arms around her, laying his head on top of hers. They stayed locked in their embrace, in complete silence, neither having to ponder what the other was thinking.

They were only granted about five minutes of post-coital cuddling when his phone signaled its morning alarm.

"Oh, shit!" he blurted out. "Is it 5:00 already?"

"I have no idea," she answered. "I’m thinking more about your ringtone. Who the fuck has ‘The Star Spangled Banner’ as a ringtone?"

He chuckled to himself as he rose and began gathering his clothing. “It’s a work thing,” he said in a very evasive manner.

She watched every motion as he dressed himself, committing it to memory. She knew she’d never see him again. She decided names weren’t important.

He returned to the bed where she lay with her head propped up on her pillow. She was staring at him intently, studying his face, or what she could see of it. For the first time, she got a feeling of familiarity, like she’d seen him before.  _"Probably around town somewhere,"_  she said internally.

He slid back onto the bed for a moment to deliver one last kiss. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. “This was amazing. YOU’RE amazing! Wish I could stay but the sun’s starting to come up and I have to get to work.”

She smiled and put her hand on his cheek. “I understand. It’s cool,” she offered, even though she felt abandoned on some unwarranted level.

They said good-bye and she watched him walk through the balcony doors and out of her life the way he’d come.

“What a fuckin’ meatball,” she whispered to herself, smiling.

She laid her head down and clutched her pillow, wondering what train just ran over her. She drifted off to sleep almost immediately. She slept like a baby well into the afternoon.

So much for insomnia.


	3. Public Indecency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara discovers the identity of her mystery man.

The sun rudely invaded Sara’s vision when she woke and tried to open her heavy eyes. She groaned and rubbed her eyelids, grudgingly coming to reality. Glancing at the clock that displayed 1:54 p.m., she snapped into gear, gasping, “Wha?”. How could she still be sleeping at this time of day? Rubbing at a sore spot on her wrist, the previous evening’s festivities released themselves from her memory and she sprang out of bed.

"Holy shit!! Omigod, omigod, what the fuck??" she ranted as she paced the room frantically, fists clutching her temples. Who was that incredibly virile man? Did she really let a perfect stranger tie her to her bed and fuck her sideways? What did he even really look like? "I am such a dumbass!" she scolded.

She ran to her kitchen, procured a water bottle, and proceeded to chug its entire contents in record time, hydrating her incredibly parched throat. It felt sore and raw. “Why does my throat - oh my God,” she groaned and did a face palm with a resounding slap. “Yeah, throat fucking will do that to ya.”

After visiting the bathroom and retrieving her robe, Sara returned to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea with honey and curled up on her sofa to nurse her wounds.

She replayed the night’s events in her head in all their glorious detail. She’d never encountered a man like him before. His incredible sensitivity combined with his aggressiveness had been intoxicating. The sexual prowess he exhibited was uncanny. His hands were rough but gentle. She swore she could still feel them on her body. She could still smell his musky scent on her skin. He’d given her the most intense orgasm she’d ever felt.

Something occurred to her so she placed her teacup on the coffee table and returned to her bedroom. Crawling onto her bed, she placed her nose on the sheet and inhaled deeply. There it was, that wonderful, manly aroma. She shivered and smiled, exhaling with a contented sigh. “Why am I acting so ridiculous?” she wondered.

Sara stood and padded down the hall to the bathroom. She stripped and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash over her aching muscles. “That guy gave me a better workout that I ever could have gotten at the gym,” she snickered to herself.

After drying her hair and dressing in shorts and a T-shirt, Sara grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of water, slid on her sneakers, and left her house behind for a walk in the sunshine. It felt invigorating. She strode down the sidewalk, still unable to lodge the mysterious stranger from her thoughts. There was an aura of familiarity about him. Damn, he was amazing.

She entered the park and proceeded down the path, passing joggers, folks walking dogs, mothers with baby strollers, couples hand-in-hand, but they were all just a blur. She was in daydream-land.

Ten minutes into her walk, she stopped to tie her shoe. Propping her foot upon a nearby bench, she leaned over and worked the laces.

"Come here, boy!" she heard a man call to his dog. Sara felt as though she’d been struck by lightning. That voice!! It was THE voice! His voice! She cautiously turned her head to see a striking figure about twenty feet away, back turned to her. He was tall, wore dark blue jogging pants, white T-shirt and sneakers, and had a perfect ass. Was it really him?

A dog approached him. He scratched him behind the ears and said something endearing. She couldn’t make out the words but the voice was unmistakable. This was her mystery man!

She almost dropped to the ground when he turned in her direction. He was more devastatingly handsome in the daylight than he’d been in the moonlight. “Holy fucking shit,” she whispered to herself.

Just then, his eyes met hers. She must have had quite an expression on her face because he stopped immediately and looked at her inquisitively. “Good afternoon,” he said. She managed the same response. His eyebrows rose and his mouth twisted into a huge grin.

"Wow," he uttered, "nightmare girl! Is it you?"

She blushed a bit, the harsh daylight not affording her any anonymity. “Yeah, it’s me,” she said sheepishly.

"What are the chances?" he said as his dog approached him, tail wagging as if to say, "What’s the hold-up?"

At that moment, Sara realized why he was so familiar. Her jaw dropped to the pavement and she gasped loudly.

"What?" he asked, his demeanor morphing into one of concern.

"You!" she managed, "You’re Chris fucking Evans!?" she blurted out incredulously.

He laughed. “Yeah, that’s what my I.D. says, anyway.”

Her mind raced so fast with so many thoughts at once that she couldn’t catch a single one. Her mouth gaped ridiculously and she felt very light headed. She was amazed and shocked and in total disbelief. “Sara, get your shit together!! Pull it together now! You’re making a complete ass out of yourself!” her inner voice instructed.

"Wanna tell me your name so we can be properly introduced?" he inquired with a smartass grin..

"Sara," she said and instinctively extended her hand.

"Chris," he responded and shook her outstretched hand.

"Yeah," she said, drawing out the word in a sarcastic tone.

His dog approached her and started sniffing and nudging her leg. She put her hand out for him to smell, then gave him a healthy head scratch.

He smiled that million dollar smile and asked, “Wanna walk with us?”

"Um, yeah," she answered, delayed by her lingering shock.

They set off down the path in silence for a bit, neither quite sure how to proceed with conversation in light of their strange and brief history. To her own amazement, she was the one to break the lull.

"So, I’ve gotta say, I’m a little bowled over," she admitted. "I can’t believe I had sex with you and didn’t even know it." She paused and took a deep breath while she found her courage. "I’m trying to be normal because I know you’re just a dude and all, but I’m having trouble getting past the shock."

"Yeah, I am just a dude," he said, "I’ve been feeling guilty all morning about last night. I’m so glad I ran into you like this cause now I can apologize to you for busting into your house like I did. Funny how fate works." He paused as a group of people jogged past. "And I’m so sorry for attacking you. I didn’t mean to disrespect you or take advantage of you in any way. I almost feel like a rapist or something."

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “There is absolutely no need for apologies,” she consoled. “You broke in cause you heard a woman screaming, first off. Are you really Captain America in real life?”

He threw his head back, laughed, and flashed those perfect teeth. She melted. “I wish! I’m certainly not that honorable!” he said.

"I beg to differ," Sara said. "I thought about what you did and that was really cool. Most people would have just kept walking. You’re far too modest."

"If you say so," he said doubtfully. "I still think it was a stupid move in hindsight."

"As far as the ‘other’, you are most certainly not a rapist!! I signed up for that knowingly," she continued. "And I’m sooooo glad I did!" she added.

Their eyes met and he gazed at her with a knowing grin. “Sara,” he said, drawn out, almost like he was singing her name. She almost tripped over her own feet and melted into a puddle of goo. “I’ve gotta confess, Sara, you blew my mind last night! I meant what I said this morning. You are amazing!”

She was operating on autopilot. There was no way she could function under normal faculties. There was no way this was actually happening. She tried to fathom the reality of the situation. “Okay,” she thought as she strode along, “I had mind blowing sex with Chris Evans last night. I am currently taking a walk in the park with him and his dog, and he’s apologizing to me! And complimenting me on my sexual abilities! And, if I’m not mistaken, he’s flirting with me, too. Yeah. I’ve died and gone to a different dimension.”

He interrupted her mental grouping. “Wanna go off road?” he asked, pointing to a narrow dirt path leading into a wooded area.

"Sure," she responded. She’d have followed him anywhere.

They traversed the winding goat trail into the trees, making getting-to-know-you small talk on the way. His dog romped and played in the underbrush. Soon, they came to a small pond. Puppy bolted to it and dove in with abandon, splashing playfully.

They stopped at the edge of the water. “This is so serene and pretty! I never even knew this was here,” she said.

"Yeah, my friends pointed it out to me. He loves to swim," he explained, absentmindedly plucking leaves from a nearby branch.

Sara watched him and felt a lust build inside her. His bicep peeked out from underneath his T-shirt, flexing seductively as he pulled a leaf from the tree. His broad chest tapered poetically to his waist, accentuated by the snug cotton. His butt was obscene.

He slowly turned his head and observed her ogling him. “Busted,” he teased with a twisted smirk, “You’re doing it again!”

She thought she’d be embarrassed but she wasn’t. Her desire made her bold and brazen. “Yup, I’m doing it again,” she said, “and so are you.”

"What am I doing?" he asked.

"Looking like the statue of David!" she shouted.

He stood stock still for a moment, scanning her voluptuous frame before taking two long strides to meet her and, grasping both sides of her face, captured her lips with his in a heated, passionate kiss.

Like a switch being tripped, it was on. Their lips and tongues played as their hands pawed one another, driven by a palpable sexual tension. Sara gripped his T-shirt in her fists like it was a lifeline. He cupped her buttocks in his large hands and squeezed, pulling her firmly to his body. His hardness was evident and rubbed her in all the right places.

Chris walked forward, taking her with him. Sara felt like she was floating. Suddenly, their motion ceased and her back come in contact with something hard and rough. She realized it was the tree he’s been plucking.

He moved his mouth from hers and made a path to her breast. Through the material of her form fitting T-shirt, she felt heat and moisture as he clamped his teeth onto her hardened nub. She groaned as he chewed and sucked alternately. All on their own, her hips ground against his. Her sex was already sensitive from the night before. The heat rose dangerously high.

He violently yanked her shorts and panties down and ordered her to step out of them. She complied, but with reservations. “Chris, we’re in public!”

"Yes, we are," he said with an evil smile, "Doesn’t it turn you on knowing someone could come along at any moment and catch you with my dick in your ass?"

Before she could even register what he’d said, he grasped her hips and turned her 180 degrees. “Hold onto the tree, Sara,” he instructed.

She did so and felt him position himself behind her. He spread her ass cheeks, spat on his hand, and massaged it into her asshole.

"Chris!" she scolded, "Seriously? THAT? HERE?"

"Yes! Seriously!" he said. "Do you have a problem with that?"

She shifted her hips upward in invitation. “No, sir,” she replied.

She felt the tip of his penis at her most sensitive opening. She tensed up for a moment in anticipation. He felt her reaction.

"Relax, Sara," he whispered in her ear in a soothing tone. He gently rubbed her back with one hand and secured her hip in place with the other as he slowly invaded her back door.

She instinctively tried to pull away from the intrusion but he held her firm. “I’ll take it slow, baby. Don’t worry,” he promised.

The initial burning sensation compelled her to cry out in pain and pant loudly. He continued to whisper comforts to her as he gradually slid deeper inside. Sara felt so much at once. Pain, pleasure, fear, anticipation, desire….she wanted him deeper. She pushed her hips back and fully seated his cock inside of her. He groaned loudly in response.

Once he knew she was comfortable, he began to move faster and faster, pumping in and out like a piston, claiming her ass right there against the tree.

It felt intrusive and obscene to her…and she loved it. The huge amount of nerve endings in the area made themselves quite evident. She screamed repeatedly and dug her fingernails into the bark. She felt exposed and on display.

He reached around her and pushed his fingers deep inside her pussy. She bucked and screamed. Her orgasm came almost instantly. She convulsed inside and out. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Splinters jammed under her nails.

He exploded into her ass with a loud, ferocious, primal growl. His hands painfully gripped her buttocks, so hard it was sure to leave bruises. The veins in his neck protruded. She felt him throb as his hot load filled her.

Both gasping for breath, she clung onto the tree and he clung onto her.

Sara was in disbelief, not only because they had yet another mutual orgasm, but also just the situation in general. Chris Evans just fucked her in the ass against a tree in public.

Seriously? Seriously.


	4. First Date

A blue blouse flew from the closet and landed on a growing pile of clothing on the floor.

 ”Too fancy!” Sara hollered from within. She was officially spazzing. 

With the shock of the  _"display of public affection"_  (as Chris had taken to calling the event) wearing off, it was perfect timing two days later when Chris called and asked if she wanted to hang out and watch movies that evening. Of course she did!

 Sara checked her phone for the time. 7:10.

"Holy shit!" she blurted out, "He’s due in 20 minutes!"

She grabbed her favorite, tried and true, purple long sleeved cotton top. It fit her perfectly. More importantly, it being v-neck, showed off her cleavage. She slid on a pair of jeans and pushed the pile of rejects onto the closet floor with her foot while she buttoned them.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" she repeated, scurrying to the bathroom to check her face and hair. She couldn’t recall ever being such a nervous wreck over a casual date before! This was a date, right? Or was it a booty call? Either way, she was agreeable.

The doorbell rang just as she was running a brush through her hair. Sara took one last assessment of herself and was pleased. She looked casual and hot.

Trying not to seem too anxious, Sara did her best to walk at a normal pace. When she swung the door open she nearly keeled over.

There stood Evans wearing a plain white T-shirt, jeans, and a Red Sox ball cap.

Looking like the god of cotton and denim.

He held up a bottle of red wine in one hand and a bag of food in the other. “Good evening, pretty lady,” he said, flashing a beautiful dimpled smile, “I brought Chinese and Chianti. Does that gain me entry?”

She laughed and moved to the side to allow him in. “By all means, sir,” she said.

He strolled in and she couldn’t help but sneak a peek at his ass as he walked ahead. She shuddered.  _"Perfect!"_  she thought.

As they entered the kitchen he stopped and turned to face her.   
“You’re ogling me again, aren’t you?” he asked.

Sara blushed slightly and responded.   
“Yes!! I’m always ogling you! I can’t help myself! You’re stunning!!”   
She took a breath and continued.   
“How do you always know when I’m staring at you? You had your back to me this time!”

Chris approached her after depositing his wares on the counter. He smiled gently and placed his hands on her hips.   
“I can feel you looking at me. I can’t explain it,” he said before kissing her.

It wasn’t the most intimate kiss. More like a  _"Hi, how ya doin’, I missed you"_  kind if kiss. It still made her toes curl.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Sara asked as she corked the bottle of wine and Chris was pulling the Chinese food containers from the bags.

"I’ve got an assortment here," he told her. "Just pick what you want."

He pulled a DVD from the bag as well.   
“I was hoping maybe we could watch this,” he said sheepishly, handing her the case. “It’s my favorite.”

Sara turned the case over and read the cover.   
“Legends of the Fall?” she blurted excitedly. “Fuck yeah, we can watch Legends of the Fall! Are you kidding?”

They moved to the living room. Sara started the movie and they settled in on her sofa with their dinner. Chris poured the wine, carefully handed her a glass and held his up for a toast. 

"To our first date," he said. Then a look of confusion came over him. "Is this a date?"

"I was kinda wondering the same thing," she confessed. "I’m not sure if it’s a date or a booty call…"

He laughed heartily but she didn’t think it was very funny in that moment. She felt left hanging.   
“Well? Which is it?” she asked, trying to mask her irritation.

_"She doesn’t hide her emotions well,"_  Chris thought. He considered it an endearing quality.   
“In all honesty, Sara, to me it feels like both. I’ve gotten to know you well enough to know that I want to get to know you better. But the sex we have is phenomenal! I’m very sexually attracted to you. I’d be very disappointed if the night didn’t end with a bang!”

Sara heard herself giggle in response to his candid answer.   
“I feel the same way..” she purred, taking a drink of wine before leaning to plant a sloppy wet kiss on his luscious lips.

The taste of the wine combined with that of his lips was delicious. Her head bumped his ball cap. She grasped the bill and put it back in place. Damn if he didn’t look irresistible.

They turned their attention to the screen to watch the movie. Chris put his arm around Sara’s shoulders and pulled her to his chest. She snuggled in and couldn’t help but get a nose full of his spicy scent. Damn, did he smell good!! His firm, unforgiving chest gave her unspeakable thoughts. She tried to concentrate on the television but it proved very difficult. She could feel his chest rising and falling. She felt his heartbeat… And he was wearing that Rex Sox cap!   
Oh, God, she was slipping fast.

She nervously sat up and retrieved her glass of wine and began drinking quicker than she should have. Chris picked up his glass too and before the movie was even halfway over, the first bottle was empty.

"Can you pause that while I cork the other bottle?" Sara requested with slightly slurred speech. She stood up, got a bit dizzy and walked to the kitchen.

As she pulled the cork from the bottle she was startled by Chris’s arms enveloping her waist. He rubbed himself on her backside and she giggled.

What was up with all the giggling? She wasn’t typically a giggly kind of girl.

"I was getting bored in there without you," he said, planting a smooch on her neck. 

"I was gone for, like, three minutes," she muttered.

"I feel like doing something that requires some movement," he complained. "The wine’s got me feeling all fuzzy. I might fall asleep if we stay on the couch.."

"I guess that’s a good idea," she mumbled. "Wine’s got me too. What did you have in mind?"  
  
As soon as the words escaped her lips she knew she’d left it wide open.

Chris grinned like the devil, peeked out from under the Rex Sox Cap of Sex, and raised one eyebrow. Sara had to hold onto the counter to keep from falling. He was so incredibly sexy. She still couldn’t believe all of this was happening and he was actually in her kitchen doing his eyebrow “thing”.

"Seriously," she said "What do you want to do?"

He thought a moment. “Do you play cards?”

Surprised his idea wasn’t sexual, Sara responded with a resounding “Yes! I love to play rummy and poker.”

"Poker sounds good if you’re into it. Five card draw?" he asked like a kid asking for candy.   
He was so incredibly adorable. She was amazed by how many facets this man had to his personality.

"Works for me. Nickel ante. No fun if you’re not betting!" she replied.

They gathered their change and convened at the kitchen’s island counter. Chris shuffled the cards while Sara poured more wine. Just what they needed.

After about a half hour of play, Sara had a large pile of change in front of her while Chris had exactly one nickel remaining.

"What is up with this?" he hollered, feigning anger. "You’re cheating, I swear! You’re stacking the deck, aren’t you? Those cards of yours are marked!"

Sara laughed and teased him.   
“It’s not my fault I kick ass and you SUCK!! No cheating going on here! I’ll tell ya what. I’ll be nice and just bet a nickel on this hand I’ve got. I’ll give you a chance.”

"Well, thanks!" he said sarcastically.

They were both loud and boisterous, the alcohol working quite effectively. They had joked and laughed the last half hour away. It seemed like five minutes.

"So whatcha got, Cupcake?"she asked.

"You show me yours, I’ll show you mine," he kidded.

"Fine.." she said, laying her cards down. She produced three queens, ace high.

"What the fuck?!" he screamed, throwing his cards onto the table "I’ve got a lousy pair of eights!!"

Sara never remembered laughing so hard. He was so very comical. Always the showman.   
“So, what now? You’re all out of change.”

"Well, I guess we bet the only thing we have left.. The clothes off our backs!" he said with a wink.

"You wanna play strip poker? Seriously? Are we eighteen?" she asked.

"You can play strip poker at any age," he joked, "I Googled it!"

"You’re on!" she challenged. "But let’s make things interesting. Let’s see.." she pondered. "If I win, I get to tie you to the bed tonight and you have to do whatever I say."

His face lit up like a Christmas tree.   
“Okay,” he said in a drawn out manner. “If I win, I get a foot massage and a solid thirty minute blow job from that incredible mouth of yours. Deal?”

"Deal!" she said without hesitation and began dealing the cards.

Sara lost the first hand and shed her socks. When Chris objected that socks didn’t count Sara threatened to make them count as two.

Chris lost the second hand. Even though he had two pair, he couldn’t beat her flush. He stood and peeled his white T-shirt from his statuesque body. Sara couldn’t help sighing and licking her lips.

"Like what you see?" he asked her.

She scanned his body, starting with his jeans that hung  _'just so'_  off of his hips. Then her eyes paused on his midsection, knowing full well the treasures that lie beneath. Just above his waistline was his sublimely sculpted abs. By the time she reached his chest she couldn’t breathe.   
And he was smirking from beneath that damned Red Sox ball cap! What was it about that hat?

"Damned straight I like what I see!" she blurted out brazenly. "I’m gonna fuck you UP!"

Chris laughed, sat down, picked up the cards and began shuffling them.   
“I think I like you after a couple drinks,” he said. “We’ll just have to see who’s gonna fuck up who!” He proceeded to deal a hand.

Ten minutes later Sara sat wobbly on the stool, clad in her jeans and bra. Chris was down to his boxers and hat.

 ”I can’t believe I’m losing this game,” he pouted, laying down another crappy hand.

He attempted to remove his ball cap but she stopped him short.

"Oh, no no no," she said, "The hat stays on!"

"You can’t give me orders! You haven’t won anything!" he retorted.

"All right.." she agreed "Tell you what. Lose the boxers and I’ll make you glad you did. Then, you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the night. Let’s face it. We could keep playing but you’re gonna lose!"

His underwear hit the floor with a quickness. Sara took one look at the amazing sight in her kitchen and swept her arm across the counter, sending cards and whatever else lay there flying across the room and onto the floor. She smashed her body against his and sent them both into and onto the island counter.

"Wait!" she shouted, suddenly jumping up and rushing to open a drawer in the corner. She turned with a wicked grin. In her hand a roll of duct tape covered with red white and blue stars. 

"Turn around," she directed.

Chris complied with little hesitation. Sara produced a small bottle of lotion she’d pulled from her purse. Taking his arm and pulling it behind him, she applied a small amount of the lotion to his wrist.

"What are you doin’?" he inquired, puzzled.

"Do you want me to rip your arm hair out when I remove the tape?" she asked. "Stop asking questions and do what you’re told. And get used to calling me ‘Ma’am’.." 

He hesitated a moment and let the idea sink in.   
“Yes, ma’am,” he responded.

Sara pulled on the end of the roll and it made that melodic sound she loved so much. She wrapped the tape around his wrists individually, then secured them together.

"There" she said, satisfied with her work "Now turn around and face me."

He did so and added, ”Why don’t you have to call me  _'Sir'_?”

Sara retrieved a tube of Chapstick from her purse and answered his question by applying it to his lips with her finger, pulling off another strand of tape and securing it firmly over his mouth.   
“If you can’t behave yourself I’m going to have to make you!”

His eyes blazed wide with surprise. Her commanding persona was a huge turn-on. He felt excitement, anticipation, fear and lust. Exactly what did she have planned?

"On your knees," she instructed, pointing to the floor.

He did so awkwardly, hindered by his bound hands and the alcohol.

"Now, that tape’s gonna have to come off but, just remember, I can put it back on any time. You will not speak unless spoken to and you will address me as ‘Ma’am’ at all times. Understood?" she said.

Chris looked up at her and nodded obediently. Sara pulled the tape from his mouth with a snap.   
“Now, what do you say?”

He thought a moment.   
“Thank you, ma’am…?” he guessed.

"Correct," she smiled. "The safeword is ‘meatball’. If you want or need me to stop at any point, just say the safeword and I’ll stop immediately. Understood?"

He wondered if, in that moment, she was feeling what he had that first night when she was the helpless one.

"Yes, ma’am. I understand," he answered.

"Something’s missing.." she mused. Snapping her fingers, she went to her desk in the den, hooked up her ipod, selected the "Physical Graffiti" playlist and returned to where he knelt. 

The opening bars of “Custard Pie” loudly permeated the room.   
 _"Custard Pie.."_  she thought and snickered.  _"I didn’t even do that on purpose!"_

Sara unbuttoned her jeans and shed them along with her panties. She took hold of the bill of the Red Sox ball cap and turned it backwards. She fanned her fingers on either side of his face and took hold. She did it with enough force to make him inhale sharply. Their eyes met. Without any pretense, she pulled his face between her legs.

"Lick my pussy," she dictated, parting her thighs to give him access.

She felt his hot, wet tongue slide the length of her opening. Almost losing her balance, she clung to his head, careful not to lose the cap in the process. Continuing to follow instructions, he craned his neck and pushed his tongue inside of her as far as it would go.

Sara gasped and shook slightly. ”Oh, Chris, that’s a good boy! More!” she shouted. 

She moved forward and put her feet on either side of his folded legs, causing his head to be directly underneath her. It allowed him direct and easy access to her pussy and enabled his tongue to delve deeper. 

Sara moaned and gyrated her hips in time to his movements. It felt exquisite. When she looked down she could see the bright colors wound around his wrists. His muscles were bulging and pulling against the tape. They were so enormous she had a moment’s doubt of whether or not it would hold.   
But she knew better. She had faith in her duct tape.

Sara shrieked when, suddenly, she felt him run his tongue over her clit. She took a firmer grip of his head and rubbed herself all over his face before pulling away. She slowly bent down and kissed him deeply, sliding her tongue over his, tasting her own flavor. 

"Oh, Chris, you are a very good boy!" she sang, reapplying the strip of tape to his mouth. "We’ve barely begun!"

She led him to the dining room and directed him to sit on one of the high backed chairs, not like he really had a choice. She pulled her trusty roll of duct tape from her wrist and bent down to secure his ankles to the chair’s legs after applying the lotion. Safety first!

He mumbled something unintelligible. Sara leaned an ear to him, mocking. ”What? What was that? I can’t understand you!” 

Although she couldn’t understand his words, she could tell his tone was not that of someone in distress. Besides, she’d remove the tape before engaging in any potentially damaging activities to ensure his ability to use the safeword. They didn’t know each other that well yet.

She continued her handiwork by moving behind him and pulling his bound arms behind the back of the chair and securing them to the wood. She administered the coup-de-gras by returning his ball cap to its rightful position.

Taking a few steps back, Sara visually soaked in the view. What a view! Chris, gagged, bound and squirming, secured to her dining room chair, looking at her expectantly, cock hard as a brick and standing at attention, Red Sox hat perched atop like the star on a Chris-mas tree.

It rivaled seeing Stonehenge.

Standing directly in front of him, she looked down and noticed just how hard he was. “Do you want me to touch you?” she asked.

He responded by nodding his head violently and mumbling, “Mmmm hmmm!”

"How bad?" she teased.

A string of desperate, guttural sounds came from behind the tape as he fruitlessly squirmed. 

Sara reached down and grasped his cock. She couldn’t believe how engorged he was. She stroked it while looking directly into his eyes. She saw relief and pleasure as his eyelids fluttered.

She dropped to her knees, leaned forward, and licked it from bottom to tip repeatedly. Her teasing produced a variety of noises from Chris.

"What?" she mocked again, removing the tape from his face.

He was gasping and stuttered “O-o-oh  ma’am, suck me!”

"Is that what you want?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes," he gasped.

"Then you’ll have to convince me.." she stated.

"Please, ma’am!" he shouted, "Suck my cock, please!" He was whining in desperation. "I’ll do anything! Please!! Your mouth is incredible! I need to feel it, ma’am, please!!"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe," she taunted.

Chris shook his head from side to side in frustration.   
“What do you want from me, ma’am? I’ll do anything you say. Please, please, I’m begging you!!”

"You haven’t even begun to beg.." she growled and enveloped his cock with her mouth.

He shook and made a strangled noise as she exhibited her lack of a gag reflex, although she threw some choking noises in just for fun. It drove him insane. He was unable to speak as she’d stolen his breath. She built him up to the point of orgasm gradually with the skill of a pro. Every muscle in his body flexed and he prepared to climax.

Sara stopped dead but kept his hardness in her mouth. Chris was beside himself, gasping, grunting, begging. She simply looked up at him. If it’s possible to smile with a dick in your mouth, she did. His begging was music to her ears.

She waited until his breathing subsided, then started blowing him again. She repeated this cycle several times, keeping him on the edge, until he was trembling incessantly, sweating profusely and begging as if his very life depended on it, but never once uttered the safeword.

She had just finished with round five or six, she had lost track, when she heard him sobbing. She stood up and observed the tears flowing from under his ball cap. Just what she’d been waiting for. He was finally broken.

Seemingly a cruel thing to do, it was actually charity. Sara knew he would achieve a sort of spiritual healing from this experience.

She was reminded of Tool’s  _"Closer"_. It kind of explained things. But Zeppelin’s  _"Kashmir"_  was currently providing the soundtrack and that worked just fine.

She bent over and gently kissed his cheek, wiping the tears away with her lips.

"That’s my beautiful pet," she whispered "I’ll take care of you. I’ll show you wonders you can’t even fathom."

He leaned into her as well as he could in his condition. He was slumped and appeared defeated.   
“Thank you, ma’am..” he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him and the chair; they were one in the same. She climbed onto his lap and slid her pussy onto his aching member. He groaned and rubbed his cheek on her chest. 

She rode him steadily, holding and kissing him, gradually picking up momentum. Doing what she’d done to him had turned her on BIG TIME. She felt him grow larger inside her and his breathing changed.

"Don’t you dare come! You don’t get to come until I say you can. Do you understand?" she asked.

"Yes.." he uttered laboriously. "I understand, ma’am."

"Good!" she punctuated with a head nod and continued to fuck him relentlessly.

As her orgasm built, she could see the evidence of him trying desperately to hold back. The veins in his neck protruded. His eyes squeezed shut tight. Sweat ran down the concentrated expression on his perfect face.

"Don’t come!" she reminded. She leaned her mouth to his exposed throat and sunk her teeth into his jugular, gripping tight as her orgasm took her over. She bucked wildly, sinking her teeth in further.

"Oh, GOD!!" he managed, "I-I- can’t hold-"

She backed off and smacked him across his cheek in order to distract him from coming.   
“You’d better!! Just because I got off doesn’t mean you can!”

"PLEEEASE!!" he screamed.

Sara could see he’d had enough. She returned to her knees.   
“You may come now..” she permitted and took him into her mouth once more.

She heard the wood of her chair make a crunching noise and felt him fill her mouth with force. He made sounds she’d never heard before. He howled to the moon. He shook like an earthquake had taken over his body. He tasted delicious.

Sara wiped her mouth, stood and made her way to the kitchen to retrieve her scissors. She could hear his sobs of relief and she smiled with pride in her work.

Returning to him, she freed him of his star spangled duct tape.

"Are you alright?" she asked with true concern, examining his neck where she’d bit him as well as the areas exposed to the duct tape.

"What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"Aftercare. I’m making sure you’re okay. A good Dom always takes care of his or her sub," she explained.

Chris was taken aback. “You consider me your sub?”

"Right now I do," she smiled and climbed onto his lap. "I am a Switch though. Obviously! Remember our first encounter? I like to take turns."

How could he forget. “Yeah,” he said fondly, “I remember!”

Sara gently moved her fingers over his skin. She covered his face in feathery kisses. “The bite marks on your neck require some peroxide and Neosporin. I see your lips are pretty swollen, too, from ripping off the tape. I’ll go get supplies.” She stood and, before walking away, leaned in to caress his inflamed lips with her own. “Be right back,”

She returned just moments later, placed the supplies on the table and sat on his lap again, facing him, Chapstick in hand.

"I don’t think I’ve ever felt this good before.." he answered, wiping his eyes. "I don’t know what the fuck you just did to me but it was fucking amazing! You are amazing!"

"Thank you," she said, "But I’m not amazing. I’m just me! And you make it really easy. You’re so fucking sexy!"

She smeared her index finger over the waxy lip balm and began applying it to his mouth. He watched her every movement. He grasped her hand to hold it in place and began softly brushing his lips over her fingertip. Her heart skipped a beat. He pulled on her hand, placing her finger inside his mouth all the way to its base. 

Sara stopped breathing when she felt his teeth encircle her digit. Unable to pull their gazes away from one another, Chris could see her pure passion for him as he pulled his head back with a painful slowness, dragging his teeth against her skin all the way.

"Daaaamn," she whispered.

He offered a contented smile and pulled her closer.   
“I’ve never met anyone quite like you before..” he told her.

"And you won’t ever again!" she promised, looking him over again.

Oh, so sexy wearing nothin’ but that ball cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Although this is a work of fiction, I feel compelled to mention that sexual over-stimulation can result in neurological damage, including stroke, if taken to extremes. Please do your homework before engaging in such practices. Safety first!


	5. Warm Fuzzies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'morning after' gets a little intense for Chris and Sara.

Birds sang from a distance. Warm sunshine embraced her. She lay on a boat bobbing on the waves. She felt peace. What a beautiful dream!

_"Am I dreaming?"_  she asked herself and began to awaken. Feeling overwhelming disappointment, the kind you get when you become aware that you’re waking up from a kick-ass dream and you try to hold onto it but it slips away, she blinked her eyes open. The dream faded but the warm sunshine still enveloped her. Sara had a moment of  _"What the-?"_  when the sunshine moved, squeezed her tightly, and sighed his breath on the nape of her neck.

She and Chris lay spooned in her bed. Judging by his breathing, Sara deduced he was sleeping peacefully.

She slowly, carefully rolled onto her back. His arms remained wrapped around her. He stirred slightly then fell still again.She gazed at him adoringly and experienced a range of emotions. Her heart soared. She had warm fuzzies all over.

There was an element of lust as well. Part of her wanted to kiss him tenderly and stroke his beautiful face. Part of her wanted to kiss him on his tenders and stroke something else.

Then the panic hit.  _"Oh, SHIT!"_  she said internally.  _"I’ve got it BAD!"_  The short-lived panic attack morphed quickly into joy and jubilation. “I’ve got it bad,” she whispered to herself, a huge smile spread across her face. She couldn’t resist the urge to turn to him and snuggle. The hairs on his chest tickled her cheek. She felt his hand slide up her spine and come to hold the back of her head. “Good morning, Sara,” he said in a gravely voice and pulled her close.

She nuzzled his chest with her nose before raising her head to look into his dreamy blue eyes. “Good morning, Chris,” she sang.

With a dimpled smile he kissed her. It lasted much longer than planned and was unlike previous ones they’d shared. It wasn’t driven by sexual desire. It was slow and gentle.

They parted and stared at each other. Sara saw a strange, almost confused look cross his face. She knew exactly what he was thinking. The same thing she just had moments before. The look was that of a deer caught in headlights.

Chris shifted and sat up in the bed, rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. “Crap, what time is it?” he asked.

"Almost ten-o-clock," Sara answered.

He got up and started gathering his clothes as if he had somewhere to be. He didn’t. “I had a great time last night,” he smiled, avoiding eye contact.

Sara sat up and wrapped her sheet around her nudity. She wasn’t sure what brought on this sudden wave of modesty, but it was a good bet it had to do with his stand off-ish attitude. “ _What’s his problem_?” she pondered.

His mind raced. He felt a bit panicked. “ _Oh, God_ ,” he thought, “ _Am I falling for this girl? Especially after the duct tape? That’s kinda weird, isn’t it?_ ”

He had gotten dressed and was ready to pull his shoes on when he stopped and turned to look at Sara, leaning against the headboard with her eyes downcast, mindlessly playing with the sheet. His heart melted. She looked beautiful and sad. He had offended her. Where was he going and why was he in such a hurry to get nowhere and be alone? He didn’t really want to leave. Things just seemed to be getting awkward.

She felt his eyes on her and raised hers to meet his gaze. He saw sadness there and instinctively dropped his shoe with a thud, placed his hand aside her face and stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Her eyes fluttered closed and she rubbed on his hand like a cat needing affection.

Climbing back into the bed, he kissed her. “I don’t have anywhere to be today,” he said, “If you’re not busy, maybe we can hang out some more.”

"I don’t have anything pressing today," she said, grateful he had a change of heart. "I’d love that!" She hoped she hadn’t sounded too eager and, deciding to address the elephant in the room with a dose of humor, added, "I’ve got plenty of duct tape left!"

Chris immediately relaxed and laughed. “Not sure if I can handle any more of that at the moment!” A long, still silence fell between them. “I just want you to know that last night was incredible. I’ve never done anything like that before and I loved everything you did to me.”

Their eyes locked and the air grew still. They reached for each other and locked into an embrace. She nuzzled his neck and whispered, “I just wanted to make you feel good; give you the gift of ultimate release.”

He sighed and chuckled quietly. “It definitely worked! Thank you,” he said. “I always thought all that BDSM stuff was just kink and freakiness.” He tried to process the night’s events and his feelings toward them.

Sara placed her hand on his cheek. “I know what you’re going through. You enjoyed something that society tells you is ‘freaky’ and wrong. It’s taboo. You feel guilty for liking it so much.”

Chris relaxed and smiled. “Exactly,” he sighed. “How did you know?”

"I had the same reaction the first couple times I did something deemed ‘sexually taboo’. But I came to realize there’s so much more to it. If you’re with a partner that you have mutual trust and respect with, you can achieve things that are otherwise impossible. And what’s wrong with that? Nothing!"

His appreciation and passion for her consumed him. He’d never felt more comfortable around a woman. He pressed his closed lips against hers and held them there. After a moment, Sara gave him a tender kiss and reached for the bottom hem of his shirt. Chris sat up, peeled his shirt off slowly and randomly tossed it.

The view in front of her was breathtaking, but Chris noted Sara’s eyes veering slightly to the left. “What are you looking at?” he inquired and turned his head.

Sara smiled. “I was just looking at my french doors. Your entrance into my life.”

Chris turned back to face her. He saw the warm glow about her face. He felt the same in his chest. “I’ve gotta confess something, Sara.”

She suddenly became nervous and fearful. Confessions are usually bad news.

Chris continued nervously. “I’m falling for you really hard and it’s scaring the shit out of me! I feel the urge to run but I don’t want to be that immature. I don’t want to move too fast. I’m just really thrown and confused.” He sighed and looked down at his twiddling fingers. “I’m really sorry. That probably came out all wrong.”

Sara sat up and faced him, their legs partially entwined, and took his hand. “No, that didn’t come out wrong. I understand, trust me! I feel the same. I fell hard for you right away. I realized just how hard this morning when I woke up with you. It’s fucking with me, too! It feels so awesome, but frightening at the same time!” She paused and added, “Besides, you’re Chris Evans! You could have a million girls. You’ve dated models and shit! Hell, you are one!”

Chris lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. “Yes, I’ve made my rounds. I was young and crazy. Not like I’m old now, but I’m trying to figure out what I want, y’know?” He looked into her eyes with utter sincerity. “We can do this right, right?”

Sara took hold of his other hand and kissed it in turn. “Yes, we can. We’ll take it slow. Hang out and see where it goes. I try not to live in the past or future. Let’s just live in the moment, Cupcake!” she blurted gleefully.

"Live in the moment," he pondered. Chris wrapped his arms around her and slowly laid her down on the bed. He scanned her body with his eyes, taking in every detail. Glowing olive-toned skin. Sexy, perfectly proportioned collar bone and shoulders. Long, toned arms. Full, perky breasts that hung naturally. Gum drop nipples just begging to be chewed. Flat, toned stomach. Muscular yet soft. Tapered waist. Sloping, full hips. Sublimely beautiful pussy, completely void of hair. He wanted to continue but the sight of her most private area captivated him.

"This is the first time I’ve been able to just visually soak you in. You’re so stunningly beautiful. God put you together just right!" he praised.

She blushed and batted her eyelashes instinctively.”Thank you,” she whispered. He hadn’t seen her shy and reserved like this. His hands began to follow where his eyes had gone.

Sara closed her eyes and savored the feel of him caressing her skin. It was heaven.

He moved his hand to her thighs. His touch became more demanding as he hooked them behind her knees, lifting and spreading them, revealing the wetness within. He felt her squirm a bit and try to move. “Hold still, baby. Just lie back and let me worship you.”

His words made her heart flutter. She breathed deeply, sighed, relaxed her entire body, closed her eyes, and readied herself for all he had to offer.

Chris lightly brushed his nose along the length of her from bottom to top. He loved her scent. When he reached her clit, he kissed it before lightly gliding his tongue over it, eliciting a quiet moan form Sara. Using his fingers, he pulled the hooded skin back exposing her nerve center. Gingerly, he flicked his tongue across it. Sara gasped and grasped the pillow with both arms above her head.

He continued the motion repeatedly, increasing the pressure of his tongue gradually. It sent fire throughout Sara’s body and as hard as she tried to be still, her hips began to writhe. “Ohhhh,” she moaned, “Chris, oh, fuck!”

Keeping one hand holding back the skin, he moved the other to her folds and stroked their velvety softness. Replacing his tongue with his lips, he gently sucked her clit and slid two fingers inside. She was incredibly wet and ready for him. He worked his long fingers in and out slowly and deliberately as his lips performed their magic.

By this point, Sara was well beyond sanity. Every muscle in her body was twitching in her quest to stay as still as possible. She didn’t want him to lose that perfect mark. Her moans were primal. She panted heavily. Her toes curled and uncurled repeatedly. She all but destroyed her pillow with the grasping and twisting.

She couldn’t have fathomed ever feeling such intense pleasure. His mouth played a symphony, keeping a steady pace with just the right amount of pressure. Combined with his long, powerful fingers creating art inside her body, she wasn’t sure she’d live through it.

"Chris!’ she shouted, knowing he liked to hear her say his name. "Oh, Chris, yes, yes, more! Please!" She’d reached the point where she wanted him to go faster and send her over the edge.

He continued on with his current, deliberate pace like she hadn’t said a word. Frustrated, she gritted her teeth and growled and gasped and rendered her pillow useless. She could feel her pleasure building oh so gradually. Her ragged breathing became heavy and noisy. Her head thrashed from side to side as she tried to cope with the intense sensations. Her patience was reaching its end. ”Please!” she screamed, “Oh, Chris! You’re making me crazy! Please make me come! Ohhh!”

Again, he ignored her pleas and forged ahead steadily. Tears of frustration ran down Sara’s face. She made sounds in languages not known to man. She whimpered and begged.

Finally, she decided to just relax, lie back and take it. Her orgasm was so close. Stars and all the colors of the rainbow flashed in front of her closed eyes. Intense electric pulses attacked her entire being. She suddenly couldn’t breathe.

Acutely aware of her signals, Chris continued his pace in his assault on her clit but drove his fingers deep inside her pussy, hooked them ‘just so’ and rubbed her magical spot.

Sara screamed and fell apart. Her orgasm wracked her body, mind and soul. Forcible waves of felicity undulated throughout, inducing wanton sounds of ultimate bliss to flow from her mouth. Chris continued his maneuvers and expertly drew out her orgasm.

Just when Sara felt the intensity begin to abate, Chris roughly worked his fingers harder and drew her clit between his lips with force.  
"Ooomigod! Chris!" she shrieked as a second orgasm radiated and wholly consumed her. Her face twisted. Her body quaked. She growled like a hellhound. She could feel her climax drain her last bits of energy. She couldn’t breathe and feared she would pass out. Nirvana beyond words.

As the tremors gradually ebbed away, Sara gasped loudly, finally able to breathe again. Trying desperately to get her bearings, she attempted to return from an alternate dimension. Her face was in her pillow.

_Ok, pillow. Bed. Bedroom. Ceiling. Oxygen._

She was still gasping for air. She became aware of her physical state. Her entire body was glistening with sweat and trembling.

A hand seemed to come out of nowhere and brush her hair from her face. She looked up to see Chris crouched over her smiling from ear to ear. “You are simply stunning,” he said. He moved atop her and slid inside her soaking wet pussy.

Sara gasped “Chris! What the-” was all she could say as he started a steady motion, gliding easily in and out of her. It felt incredible. Her nerves were so stimulated to begin with that the sensation of his cock moving inside her was profound. Again, he moved at a slow, steady pace.

Sara reached her hands around him, grabbed his ass and pulled him toward her. She opened her legs wider to feel him deeper.

Chris responded by grasping her legs and draping them over his shoulders. Sara took it a step farther and hooked her toes on the headboard.

‘ _Damn, is she flexible!_ ' he observed with glee.

"Fuck me hard, Chris," she requested. "I want you to pound your big, thick cock into my pussy as hard as you can!"

Her naughty words and the sight of her folded in half, pussy on display and waiting for him, made him rock hard. He moved in for the kill and thrust himself inside her with enough force to make her yelp.

"My dirty girl wants it hard and rough?" he growled. "Get ready to take it!" He grasped her heels to keep her in position and fucked her with extreme aggression. Both of them grunted and moaned and desperately clung to one another. She couldn’t believe how deep he was penetrating her. It was painful but it hurt so good!

His actions were so forceful the bed inched its way against the wall, producing a loud bang with every thrust he made. They were both oblivious and nearing their climaxes.

Sara took hold of the headboard rails and hollered, “Oh, fuck fuck, Chris! Do it! Don’t stop!”

He moved his hands to her thighs just below the back of her knee, spread his palms open and pressed down. “That’s it, Sara! My dirty girl! You like it when I fuck you rough?”

"Yes! Oh, yes! I love it! Give it to me!" she screamed on the verge of coming again.

Chris removed one hand from her leg, reached back, and gave her backside a solid, reverberating slap. She cried out in pain and pleasure as it sent her over the edge. Her orgasm was so powerful it hurt. She clawed his back and roared like a wildcat.

Chris was consumed by her unbridled passion. She let it all out and held nothing back. Unabashed. Unashamed. He instinctively followed suit, pinning her down with his hands and body, wantonly fucking her, watching her come. The expression of ecstasy on her face was intoxicating.

"Oh, that’s right," he uttered, "Come for me, baby!" He felt his own climax rise up inside him.

The moment her orgasm faded, he withdrew, pulled her legs down to the bed, sat her upright and grasped the hair at the back of her neck. He knelt in front of her pumping his cock with his other hand. “Open your mouth,” he growled forcibly. Sara complied. “Stick your tongue out, baby,” he managed just as he erupted. “Ohhhh, fuuuck!” he hollered, spraying her mouth and face with an incredible amount of cum. The vision of her dripping face, mouth open, tongue protruding, eyes looking directly into his, drove him mad. He thought he may never quit coming. “Oh, Sara! You’re my dirty little girl!”

His orgasm finally faded. They both stayed stock still for a moment and stared into each others eyes. She displayed a devilish smile and began licking his juices from around her mouth. “Mmmmm, you taste so good,” she hummed.

Chris could take no more. He collapsed onto her sending them both flat on the bed. He buried his face in the pillow beside her head. Sara used his shirt to wipe her face.

"You’re gonna need another shirt," she said and giggled uncontrollably.

He laughed into the pillow and said something that came out muffled jibberish.

Sara looked at the clock. “It’s not even noon yet! I think this is gonna be one hell of a day!”


	6. Lazy Sunday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sara get comfortable and playful in her kitchen.

Chris had awoken in Sara’s empty bed to the aroma of fresh coffee and, like Toucan Sam, followed his nose to the kitchen clad in a sheet wrapped loosely around his hips. The scene that greeted him made him smile. 

Sara, wearing only a mug of coffee, was leaning on the island counter smiling back at him. Her hair was damp and the scent of soap mingled in the air with the coffee.

He walked up to her, dragging the sheet with him across the kitchen floor. She set her mug on the counter and received his kiss. 

"Good afternoon, Sunshine!" she said. 

”Good afternoon, sexy lady..” he replied. “How long did I sleep?”

"About an hour. I just got up too.." she added. 

Chris poured himself a cup and rejoined her at the counter.   
"Are you sure I’m not keeping you from something today?"

"No, not at all" she answered. "I’ve had weekends off work for a few months now. It’s been freakin’ awesome! Still haven’t gotten used to it completely."

Chris realized he knew very little personal information about her. Most of their time together had been spent fucking each other raw. Speaking of raw, his back was sore and stinging from where her claws had dug into him a few hours prior. He smiled at the thought.

"What?" she asked him with trepidation. "I know that look! What are you thinking about?"

"Just thinking about how torn up my back is.." he grinned "I think a cougar got a hold of me!"

"Ha ha, very funny," she said, circling him to see for herself.

"Omigod!" she exclaimed when she got an eyeful of the scratches criss-crossing his back. "I am so sorry! A couple of these are kinda deep. Hang on.."

She ran to the bathroom and returned with first aid supplies. 

"I hope you aren’t filming any shirtless scenes any time soon!" she joked as she gently applied peroxide and blew it dry.

"I was hopin’ you’d blow me but this wasn’t quite what I had in mind," he joked.

Sara rolled her eyes but chuckled as she dabbed Neosporin on his back.   
"I can’t help feeling bad. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to jack you up!" she apologized.

He whipped around, sheet falling to the floor leaving him completely nude. He grabbed her shoulders like a vise and planted a punishing, virile kiss on her lips. He pulled back sharply and stared into her eyes as she gasped.

"Don’t ever apologize for your passion, baby!" he scolded. "That was one of the most pleasurable experiences I’ve ever had!"   
He kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her torso, gently stroking the soft skin of her back. She smiled and nuzzled his neck, breathing in his manly scent.

"Do you mind if I get a shower?" he asked.

"Of course you can!" Sara answered "Help yourself to whatever you need. My home is your home.."

"Thank you, baby," he said huskily in her ear, kissed her neck and walked off toward the bathroom.

Sara retrieved her robe and returned to the kitchen, all the while contemplating the unfolding situation.

"Okay, so.. We fucked like wild minks, he spent the night, we woke up, admitted to feels, fucked like wild minks again, took a nap, now he’s in my shower," she replayed aloud.

It was a lot to absorb. She was struggling with the swiftness with which things seemed to be moving. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

What would she normally be doing right now? She had made plans to try a new recipe.

Scrambling through her cabinets, she found the supplies and ingredients, all the while trying not to think too much about things. It was seriously beginning to freak her out. “You over think everything, girl, stop it!” she told herself.

She measured portions of ingredients.

_"But didn’t he call you ‘baby’? Omigod!"_  she pondered, starting the blender.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Chris asked, reentering the kitchen wearing a towel around his perfect hips.

Sara faltered momentarily, absorbing the visual and emitting a strange strangled noise from her throat.

"Huh?" she asked absentmindedly.

Chris laughed. “You’re doing it again!”

Sara put her hands to her hips.

"I’ll tell ya right now, if you’re gonna be standing in front of me wearing nothing but a fucking towel, be prepared for some serious ogling, okay?" she shouted.

He snickered and pulled it back a notch.

"Okay, okay, just teasing. I don’t mind a bit as long as you don’t mind me ogling you in return." 

Only then, he noted her addition of attire.

"Why’d you put clothes on?" he said, tugging at her robe. "And what the fuck are you doing here? Baking?"

"Good Lord! The Spanish Inquisition!" she said dramatically and returned to the blender, removing it from its base and picking up a spatula. 

"I’m making fudgecicles. It’s what I was planning to do today, so I’m doing it. Problem?" she said sarcastically and stuck her nose in his face.

 He smiled and looked at the items on the counter. 

"Cool Whip, huh?" he noted with an eyebrow wag.

"Put the eyebrow away, Evans!" she ordered, covering her eyes and turning away.

For all that’s holy, that eyebrow was dangerous!

Sara returned to pouring the mixture into molds. Chris drank his coffee and intently watched her move about the kitchen. She carefully carried the molds across the room and placed them in the freezer. When she turned around there was Chris, standing by the empty island counter, holding the tub of Cool Whip, grinning like a devil.

"Come here.." he said.

"What?" Sara responded with hesitation.

"Trust me," he smirked.

"I don’t trust anyone who says ‘trust me’. Especially when they’re looking at me like that!" she responded.

"Just get over here," he semi-demanded.

She walked to his side at the counter, noting to herself just how much she enjoyed it when he was authoritative. Her previous partner wanted to be nothing but submissive. Which was fine, sometimes, but she discovered she liked to take turns. She was so overjoyed when Chris responded positively to both sides of the coin.

He pulled on the loose end of her sash and let her robe fall to the sides. She slid her arms out and presented herself completely naked. He wrapped his arms around her and hoisted her onto the counter. 

"Lay down.." he said. So she did.

He dipped his fingers into the tub of Cool Whip and began painting it onto her body. Right between her breasts, making a trail down her torso. It was cold and she shivered slightly, but the feel of his fingers, tongue and lips as he slowly licked it off, starting from her navel and working his way to her breasts, was intense.

He applied a generous amount to her nipples, one at a time, making her moan and squirm. He licked and sucked her breasts clean before picking up the tub of creamy sweetness and moving between her legs. 

She watched him stalk her like a tiger, his eyes never leaving her body.

"This is super sexy and all.." she said, "and I hate to be a buzz-kill. But I have to say that this stuff is way sticky and is making me a little uncomfortable.."

"It’s really sweet, too. I don’t know if I can eat much more. My stomach’s starting to ache!" he said.

They both laughed at the absurdity.

"Sometimes the food thing sounds hot but then you try it and it’s just a big ol’ mess!" He reached in the tub again, produced a blob of goo and flicked it in her direction, hitting her squarely in the face.

Sara was stunned for a moment while he laughed hysterically.

"You sonofabitch!" she uttered, wiping her face and throwing it back.

"Let’s not count out this food thing. You didn’t see the other ingredients in my fudgecicles!"

She rose and walked to the other counter.

"Get up on the altar and lay down."   
It was his turn to get sticky.

As he acted out her orders, she approached with a small container.

"Those are Nutella fudgecicles," she told him, dipping her fingers into the sticky brown substance. "You’re gonna have to take that towel off."

Much later, Chris was laying on her kitchen floor, grasping his forehead, eyes shut, desperately gasping for breath. Stickiness covered the largest portion of his upper body and midsection, not to mention his lips. 

Sara lay close by, propped up on one elbow with a satisfied smirk on her sticky, messy, hazelnut flavored mouth.

"Omigod.." he managed. "That was…amazing!"

She slid across the floor to him and looked down at his perfectly flushed face. She placed her lips on his and tasted them, savoring the flavor.   
They kissed as he panted into her mouth and she smiled against his. As she lifted her head away, she observed a smirk develop.

"What’s that look for?" she asked.

His smile grew. 

"Was thinking…. Just wait ‘till the fudgecicles freeze!"


	7. Breathtaking View (and the city's pretty, too)

Sara and Chris sat on her couch, cocooned naked together in a giant blanket. She was sipping a cup of hot tea. He nursed a beer as they watched Spongebob and tried to recuperate from their Olympics of Lovemaking.

She set her cup on the coffee table and snuggled into his chest. The hairs tickled her cheek and she smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed her against his warm skin, still a bit sticky from their Nutella fun. His chest shook suddenly as he laughed at the cartoon. The sound was melodic and she smiled contentedly.

Chris kissed the top of her head and nestled her hair with his nose. “Now, this is what I call a perfect afternoon,” he told her.

She sighed and stroked his torso. “Yes, it is,” she agreed. Just then, her stomach rumbled with hunger.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "That was loud as fuck! You must be really hungry. Come to think of it, I’m pretty hungry myself."

Sara lifted her head and said, “I’ll cook something. What do you like?”

He thought for a bit and replied, “I’m sure your cooking is wonderful and I can’t wait to try it, but how ‘bout we go out to eat? I haven’t had time to check out the city very much, other than the park.”

Her eyes lit up. “Awesome!” she exclaimed. “Where’s your dog by the way? And where are you staying?” Sara was embarrassed that they’d spent so much time together and she’d not asked him the simplest of questions. Come to think of it, neither had he.

"I was staying with a friend of mine. That’s where my dog is. But I have an apartment now," he explained.

"What kind of food are you in the mood for?" she asked.

He took a long pull on his beer and drained the bottle. “I’m thinking local cuisine,” he answered. “Like I said, I’m trying to get to know the city.”

Sara chortled. “Pittsburgh cuisine! I know exactly where we’re going!”

"I wonder if my clothes are dry yet?" he pondered.

Sara snickered, thinking of how his shirt had come to need laundered in the first place. “I’ll check,” she responded, sliding out from under the sheet as God made her.

Chris watched her curvaceous, naked form as she strode from the room. His cock began to stir. “Not now!” he spoke to it as if it had a persona. Well, it kind of did.

Sara returned wearing a robe, much to his disappointment, and handed him a small stack of warm, fresh-from-the-dryer clothing. “You can get another shower if you want,” she told him. She had already taken one. “I’m gonna go get ready. You know where everything is, right?”

"Yes, ma’am," he said sarcastically, rose, kissed her and strolled to the bathroom. DAMN was he a fine specimen!  
————  
She backed her Jeep out of the driveway and pointed it downtown. She plugged in her ipod and said, “If you wanna experience The Burgh, music is essential. Let’s see…. jazz…” she said absentmindedly, scrolling through her tracks. “Ahhhh! Nitty gritty blues!” she decided. The sounds of Taj Mahal “Ain’t That a Lotta Love” emanated from the speakers as they picked up speed on the Parkway.

Chris turned the volume up and the tunes became their dialogue. They maintained verbal silence through the Squirrel Hill Tunnels all the way into the Oakland section of the city. Sara turned the music lower and pointed ahead of them. “That’s the University of Pittsburgh campus. That’s where we’re headed.”

Continuing on a couple blocks, she made a left onto a side street and parked. “Here we are!” she announced, “The Original, affectionately known as ‘The O’.” They exited the Jeep and proceeded the half block to the restaurant. “If you like hot dogs, greasy burgers and high fat content you’ll LOVE this place! Their curly fries are the best anywhere!”

They approached the counter, ordered their food and found a booth in a back corner hidden away from potentially prying eyes. His nondescript outfit of jeans, sneakers, T-shirt, hoodie and ball cap did little to mask his appearance, and it was no secret he was in town.

"What are you doing here in Pittsburgh?" she asked with regret that this was her first time breaching the subject.

"Shooting a movie," he answered matter-of-fact. "We were supposed to start this week but I wasn’t happy with a couple locations they chose so we need to scout new ones. I decided to take a much deserved weekend off and let my crew earn their paychecks!"

"I assume you’re directing? Producing?" she queried.

"Directing," he said forcefully. "Fuck producing!"

She laughed. For the first time, he noticed her dimples and the way her breasts bounced when she laughed. She was sexy, adorable and full of life.

"What do you do?" he asked.

"I’m a photographer," she said and added with a sigh, "but I tend bar to pay the rent. I was working all the weekends, which is where the best money is, but I’ve been missing out on so much! So now I’m on weekdays only. It’s sweet!"

"So, all those cool framed photos I saw at your place are yours?" he said excitedly.

"Most of them," she clarified.

"I was checking them out when you were in the shower. Awesome work! You’ve got quite the eye!" Chris plucked a curly fry from his plate and placed it in his mouth. Sara watched in wonder. A simple action, but for some reason it hit her like a punch to the gut. His full lips, defined jaw flexing as he chewed…..

"You’re doing it again!" he smirked.

"And?.." she said with a shrug.

They paused and stared deeply into each others’ eyes before continuing their high carb meal. Chris leaned back in his chair and shifted forward again sharply.

"What’s wrong?" Sara asked.

His mouth twisted into an ornery smirk. “Scratches,” he said simply.

She blushed a little and averted her eyes. She started to apologize but stopped abruptly. “I forgot to put more Neosporin on your back.”

"I’ll live," he responded with sarcasm. "Besides, it’s kinda cool to have a reminder of your passion." His eyes smoldered. Her temperature began to rise.

She changed the subject. “How long will you be in town?”

"As long as it takes," he said vaguely. He didn’t want to scare her away by letting her know he would likely be moving on to the next location in about a month.

Sara rolled her eyes, removed her napkin from her lap and placed it on the table. “I’m so stuffed.”

"Where to next?" he asked her. "It’s early yet." The clock said 8:10.

She smiled warmly. “It’s a surprise. It’s just a couple blocks down the street. Beautiful evening for a stroll.”

He was intrigued and knew he’d love whatever she had in mind. They rose and headed off down the sidewalk. Their shadows were long on the pavement and a warm breeze accompanied them.

"Okay," she said, "Quick ‘get-to know-ya’ Q and A. We’ll take turns asking one question at a time. Me first. Favorite color?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Red. Shoe size?"

"11. Bra size?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “36 C. Biggest fear?”

"Becoming complacent. Yours?"

"Enclosed spaces. Your favorite feature of mine?"

"Wow. No pressure!" He thought a moment. "Physical feature or just in general?"

"Whatever."

"Physical… your ass. But I just like the way you’re put together! In general, your sensitivity. You’re so plugged into me, I can tell. You wear your emotions on your sleeve."

Sara’s steps faltered a bit. “Wow. I didn’t know I was that obvious. Your turn!”

"Where are we going?"

She pointed ahead and upward to a very tall, beautifully sculpted building with a stunning combination of Roman and Gothic architecture. “What building is that? It’s gorgeous!”

"That’s the Cathedral of Learning. If you think it’s impressive just wait till you get inside!" she said.

They walked up the steps to the impressive granite structure. Entering the grand lobby they were greeted by vaulted ceilings held up by an unbelievable number of Gothic arches arranged in such a way that, depending on the angle, they created a different pattern.

Chris stopped dead in his tracks, mouth agape. Sara gave him a moment to soak it all in. “Wow,” was the only word he could muster.

"C’mon, you’ve gotta see it from up there," she said, pointing at a suspended walkway. As they made their way across the area to the staircase, he noticed there were benches, tables and chairs arranged about.

They scaled the steps and made their way onto the walkway. She hadn’t been exaggerating. The view was even more impressive. He moved this way and that, checking it out from various viewpoints. “I don’t even know what to say,” he muttered.

"Nothing," she said. "I know. There are dozens of separate classrooms in here, too, each themed with decor from a different country. The English classroom is one of my favorites. But we’ll have to look at those another day. They lock the place down soon, and I don’t want you to miss out on the best part!"

"It gets better?" he asked with raised eyebrows and followed her to the elevator. "We’re going to the roof, aren’t we?"

Sara simply smiled at him and nodded.

The doors opened and they got inside. As soon as the doors closed he took her in his arms and held her close. She looked up into his eyes and her heart just melted. He bent to kiss her just as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. “To be continued,” he promised.

They exited the elevator and made their way down a narrow passageway. He was suddenly greeted by a spectacular view. “Oh my God!” he gasped. The sun was almost set over the horizon. The city’s lights were coming alive and reflecting off of the river in the distance. Even the bridges were lighting up. “This is amazing! I wouldn’t have chosen this area for filming if I didn’t think it was suitable, but this is so much more beautiful than I would’ve imagined!”

 

"Well, most people wouldn’t think a city known for smoky, sooty industrialism and steel would be pretty. It wasn’t always. The smog used to be so bad it would block out the sun!"

They stood admiring the view for several minutes in silence. She felt him take her hand in his and squeeze it gently. She squeezed back. He rubbed his thumb against her finger. Her body tingled from head to toe. Her heart jumped inside her chest. There was no doubt. She was falling head over heels in love with this man. She nervously decided to go for broke.

"I’m falling in love with you, Chris," she said softly and they turned their heads toward each other. "I couldn’t stop it if I wanted to. I feel like I’ve known you a lot longer than I have."

"I know what you mean. I feel like I know you so well. I’m so comfortable with you." He paused. "And I’m not falling for you anymore. I’m there. I am so in love with you, Sara."

He encircled an arm around her waist and pulled her windblown hair from her face with the other hand. They leaned into one another and kissed gently. He delicately stroked her neck with the back of his fingers. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders, grasped the back of his head with the other and ran her fingers through his soft hair. There was no urgency or lust this time. It was soft, slow, sensuous and long.

Sara was so overcome with emotion she felt tears pool in her eyes. As their mouths separated, she noticed his eyes were moist as well.

"My God, Sara. You’re so beautiful," he told her and moved in to dry her cheeks with tender kisses, which only succeeded in producing more.

Just then, they were approached by campus security. “We’re locking up in ten minutes, folks,” he informed them.

"Okay, thanks," Chris responded, never taking his eyes from her. "I guess we’d better go then," he said.

"I guess so," she mumbled in disappointment.

He chuckled. “You look like a pouty little girl right now,” he said.

They made their way back to the elevator and, upon entering, he held her close once more and said, “Let’s try that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone familiar with the eateries in the Oakland neighborhood of Pittsburgh surely belly laughed over Sara's choice of dinner locales. Of all the choices, right? It's a pun I just couldn't resist! (O=orgasm)
> 
> I am such a nerd and I'm not sorry!


	8. Encore of a Perfect Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sara wrap up their first weekend together.

Only the hum of the tires on the pavement could be heard as they sped down the highway. Sara found herself gripping the wheel as she reflected on their evening, trying to come to grips with how she was feeling.

Chris's head was slumped forward, leaning against the window as he snoozed peacefully.

_"Aww, poor baby tired,"_ she though sarcastically as she glanced his way. She looked back at the road. Then, she stole another peek before returning her attention to the road again.

She didn't seem to be able to stop herself.

Her eyes scanned his dozing form. He was incredibly handsome when awake, but there was something acutely boyish and innocent about him while sleeping. She found herself becoming aroused and shook her head.

The rumble strips warned that the vehicle had ventured onto the berm. Sara snapped her head forward and quickly corrected her Jeep back into its lane.

She heard Chris stir and barely audibly mumble. _"Dammit,"_ she thought, feeling very foolish and sorry to have woke him.

"Hey," he said quietly, finding his voice.

"Hey," she responded. "Almost home," she continued as she maneuvered onto her exit.

They came to stop at a red light. Sara reached for the dash to turn on some tunes. Chris laid his hand atop hers and pushed it away.

"You're not breathing," he said. "Are you okay?"

Sara took a deep breath, composed herself and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Chris was unconvinced but didn't let on. He could read her signs. He picked up her hand and wove his fingers in hers. He used his other hand to channel surf, settling on the Classic Rock station and The Who's 'Eminence Front'.

_"Nice,"_ she thought. _"Good driving music."_

His hand felt rough, but cradled hers gently.

So much said in a simple gesture.

"I had a great time tonight," he said. "Thanks for showing me that building. That was cool as fuck!"

"The Cathedral of Learning," she clarified. "It's no problem! I love it there. Haven't been there in years."

Chris paused to observe her closely. Her profile was classically beautiful. The rays of neon and street lights streaked across her face as they drove. She was putting forth her best effort to concentrate on the road but seemed distracted.

"Hey," he said, squeezing her hand.

Sara responded, "Hey," absentmindedly.

"What's up? You're not even here!" he teased.

She simply shrugged and couldn't help but smile.

Turning the steering wheel sharply, aiming the car onto her street gave her solace. Gorgeous maple trees lined both sides.

"My back is fucking killing me," he bitched out of the blue. She looked at him with concern and saw his telltale smirk in the dim light. "Hellcat. That's what you are!"

They both laughed.

"I'm-"she almost apologized. "I'll fix you up, Baby!"

She pulled into her driveway and turned off the ignition. "I know you've gotta get going soon, but at least come in and let me put Neosporin on your scratches."

"Yeah," he responded, "I can stick around for a little bit."

Sara almost rolled her eyes as she exited the Jeep.

Chris was ahead of her on the path to her front door. She became transfixed by his walk. The way he moved his body. The perfect sway in his hips. His flawless ass. He exuded sex and confidence.

He stopped as he reached the front door and Sara bumped into him. He turned around and exploded in laughter, squinting his eyes, throwing his head back and grabbing his left boob.

_"Oh my fucking God, he did not just...."_ she thought in disbelief.

Sara grumbled to herself, only slightly embarrassed as she unlocked and entered the door.

Chris followed, still laughing like a fool. "Quit ogling or you'll end up walking into traffic some day!"

She ignored his comment. _"GOD! That fucker is sexy when he laughs like that!"_ she screamed in her head and tossed her keys onto the counter.

As she approached the fridge to get a water bottle, her foot slipped. She looked down to see a glob of Nutella on her shoe.

As she was reminded of their earlier encounter, he was having a similar experience spying the jar on the table.

"Aw, Sara," he said, lifting the jar for her to see, "there's still some left!"

"Ooooh!" she said excitedly as she simultaneously shed her shoes with her feet and scurried to the freezer. "I almost forgot about THESE!"

She removed the tray of Nutella fudgecicles and set them on the counter. Without a word, they both helped themselves.

Only a few random _'Mmmms'_ could be heard as they tasted the frozen hazelnut goodness.

Chris looked at Sara and halted. "Oh, my God, baby," he groaned. "You're KILLING me!"

The sight of her plump lips and juicy tongue working the fudgecicle made him stiff and very jealous of the dessert.

She responded by looking him dead in the eye, slowly running her tongue along the side of the fudgecicle and humming seductively.

He intentionally bumped her arm, creating a fudgy mess on her lips and chin. He moved in immediately to lick the oozing mess from her face.

She lifted her head and felt his slick tongue slide across her neck and over her chin. Her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her.

Their mutual reactions were visceral.

Without looking, they deposited their fudgecicles on the counter, grasped each others' clothing and ground their bodies together. Pants and shirts and assorted items were torn asunder as they kissed urgently.

Determinedly, they helped one another shed.

He pulled her arms straight up and backed away from her mouth long enough to remove her top.

She struggled to unbutton his jeans as their lips tangled. Her knuckles raked his abs. She pulled and tugged and twisted to no avail. Her frustration overcame her and she grunted, pulling very sharply on the edge of his waistband, kissing him all the while, accepting his tongue. The button flew across the kitchen and rattled loudly but neither noticed nor cared.

Chris wrapped his hands around her breasts and squeezed, causing her to groan into his mouth. She pushed her chest harder into his hands. The silky fabric of her bra rubbed against his palms. He moaned and sucked her tongue.

Sara was becoming lightheaded.

His forceful hips propelled her into the counter, driving the edge of it into her back. She squirmed uncomfortably.

He forced himself to free her lips. "What's wrong, baby?" he panted.

She couldn't speak. He stood before her wearing nothing but jeans and his boxer briefs clung on but were askew.

She moved away from the counter and rubbed her back. His hand snaked around her to take over massaging."Did I hurt you?"

Sara was transfixed on his impeccable body. She scanned his chiseled abs and shook her head 'no'.

He wrapped his arms around her, bent over, picked her up, carried her to the sofa and tossed her into the pillows with a bounce.

He didn't forget to grab his fudgecicle en route.

She found herself giggling again until he dropped to his knees in front of her. Gently pulling her legs apart, he positioned her hips and leaned forward until his face was flush with hers.

They both stopped moving as their eyes said so much without actually saying anything.

They leaned in just a wee bit until their lips were barely touching. Soft skin swept against soft skin, rolling, pulling.

Gradually adding more pressure, the kiss intensifying simultaneously, small sounds that were almost whispers escaped her. Deeper moans reverberated through Chris. She could feel the vibrations pass through his lips onto her own, which succeeded in greatly increasing her level of arousal.

He expertly unhooked her bra with one hand and backed away. She let out a disappointed whine.

He noted the way her pale bra contrasted with her glowing, olive tone. "I wanna watch you take off your bra for me. Slowly. Seductively."

He leaned back and sat on his heels so he had to look up to enjoy the show.

She painstakingly guided a strap down her arm, following the motion with her eyes, then repeated the procedure on the other side.

Chris watched fixedly and his jeans became painful. She was so incredibly sexy.

She stopped and stared at him. Her bra straps were laying across her elbows and the cups still held their places covering her breasts. "Unwrap me," she said, cocking her head in a coy fashion that was odd for her. Then again, since meeting Chris, she was becoming used to doing and saying things she normally wouldn't.

He took hold of the top of the cups and slowly peeled downward to reveal a set of beautiful, natural breasts.

Chris greatly appreciated them. All over, but especially in L.A., it seemed every woman he met had fake tits.

She extended her arms forward and he removed her bra completely and tossed it on the arm of the couch.

Sara, again, just could not peel her eyes away from him. He returned in kind.

"Chris...." she started, "You are so special. The way I feel right now? I wish I could feel it every day for the rest of my life."

Slightly taken aback by the magnitude of her statement, he paused, lips parted.

Sara moved forward and kissed them lovingly.

His breathing suddenly became very heavy. He slid his tongue in her mouth, pulled it out and ran the tip across her bottom lip.

Sara was officially past the point of no return.

His strong arms grasped her so tightly she was afraid he'd cut off her air. She pulled her fingertips across his upper back. She felt the grooves of the scratches she'd delivered earlier.

Chris pulled his mouth away and rubbed his cheek against hers. "Hellcat," he whispered near her ear.

Sitting on the front of the couch, her inner thigh came in contact with the denim of his jeans. The open zipper scraped against the sensitive flesh. She liked it. That's why she hadn't removed them sooner.

Her earlier patience was long gone.

She roughly grabbed the pants, one hand on each leg at the thigh, and pulled them down in one quick, violent motion. His underwear made it to his knees. His cock was loose and free.... and very hard.

Sara looked down and realized she wasn't only in love with Chris, but with his cock as well.

_'Is that weird?'_ she pondered.

It was truly beautiful. A Goldilocks kind of dick. Not too big. Not too small.

It was JUST RIGHT.

She took it in her hand and oh so laggardly stroked, squeezing, kneading, brushing her thumb across the underside of the head.

It wasn't long before he'd reached the point of no return as well. Every muscle in Chris's body was moving. He delivered a kiss filled with passion and need.

He dug his hips into her, forcing her to remove her hand. He gripped her ass, creating a vice. His cock was mashed against her pussy. He rotated his hips, dry-humping her.

She was overcome with need. Her heart soared. She placed her hands on either side of his head and, starting near his ears, languidly ran them through his hair until she reached the back. His hair was incredibly soft. She grasped his short strands in her fingers and pulled his face even closer into her own. She had the desire to just climb inside of him.

Chris shifted and his one bare knee, not covered by his boxer briefs, came in contact with something cold. He pulled away suddenly, breaking the spell.

"Oh, SHIT!" he exclaimed as he retrieved the melting fudgecicle from the carpet.

Leaning forward, Sara saw a small spot on the floor. Luckily, her carpets were beige. It wasn't a big deal, but she couldn't resist the urge to fuck with him.

"OMG! What the fuck, dude!" she shouted in mock anger.

He got it. He understood when she was joking and when she was angry.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he said, rose, and walked into the kitchen carrying the treat in one hand while cupping the other hand underneath. He dropped the mess into the trash. "I'll get some supplies and clean that up."

"NO!" Sara shouted authoritatively. She was very good at that.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "Yes, ma'am," he responded.

"Get back here! Fuck it! I'll clean it up later!" she ranted as he walked back to her.

He stopped at the counter long enough to procure another fudgecicle. He cupped one hand under the melting obelisk-on-a-stick, leaned over her and guided the fudgecicle into her mouth.

Chris's cock twitched and bounced as she allowed him to move the frozen goodie in and around her mouth as he pleased. She held her mouth open wide. He slid it out slowly and painted her lips with the chocolate/hazelnut glop. She ran her tongue over her lips and tasted the heavenly flavor.

She moaned long and deep as he reinserted the shrinking mass into her mouth. She held her mouth wide open again, waiting for him to continue, but it lay still.

Their eyes met in a moment of silence.

"Suck it," he commanded a husky voice filled with bass.

She encompassed the entire mass and wrapped her lips around it tightly, imagining it was him. She sucked and sucked, slurping, moaning gagging slightly when the liquid ran down her throat.

"Ohhh, Sara," he rasped, watching her eagerly devour the fudgecicle. The sound of her slurping alone was enough to do him in, but she was perpetually moaning as well.

Just as he realized he could take no more, he felt her hand on his cock again. She began to work it like she had before.

Standing up, Chris bent over and picked her up again.

_"How is he even able to do that so effortlessly,"_ she thought as she was carried past the kitchen counter, through the sliding glass doors and onto the patio.

Still holding her with one arm, he used the other to steal a thick cushion from a chair and place it on the large wrought iron table. Only then did he gently place Sara on the surface. _"Only fitting for a queen,"_ he thought.

He delicately guided her to lie back flat on the table with he legs dangling over the side. Her feet found a chair to rest upon. Chris lifted her feet and sat in the chair. "Are you comforable?" he asked.

"I've never been better!" she said, more as an automatic response than anything. Then, she thought about it for a moment. She opened her eyes and gazed at the billions of shining diamonds in the sky and their partner, the moon.

She honestly had never been better.

Chris separated her legs and supported them with his sturdy arms. Fudgecicle in hand, he leaned forward to see her face. She was bathed in moonlight, dreamily looking at the sky. The vision took his breath away.

Without taking his eyes off of her face, he touched the icy fudgecicle to her clit.

Her wide-eyed astonishment and forceful gasp said it all.

"FUUUUUCK!" she shouted.

Unsure whether it was a good 'fuck' or a bad one, he removed it and stood to see her face more clearly. "Are you okay?"

"Oh my God, Chris!" she told him. "You've gotta catch on to the whole safeword thing! If something is ever 'too much', you'll be hearing 'salamander'!"

As she spoke, he leaned down and took her breast in his mouth, sucking lightly and biting hard alternately.

"FUCK!" she said again, but not as loud as the first time.

"So, I'm guessin' you like that?" he mumbled against her breast.

"YES! Please do it again. That's intense!" she requested.

He complied. This time, he rubbed the fudgecicle lengthwise up and down her clit.

Sara jumped and wiggled. "SHIT!"

"You have neighbors. You've gotta keep it down!" he warned, never deviating from his rhythm.

She put both hands over her mouth and mumbled desperately from behind them. It was so fucking cold and stimulating! She squirmed and writhed at the foreign sensations.

Chris shocked her by sliding the fudgecicle lower and guiding it into her pussy.

She rose from her reclining position and came face to face with her tormentor. She managed not to scream out loud. She looked at him with wide eyes and complete surprise.

He twisted it inside of her and she couldn't stop her reaction. "FUUCK!" she hollered.

Chris covered her lips with his own and let his mouth absorb her cries and moans, of which there were many.

Kissing her all the while, continuing his icy assault, he cradled her with his free arm and very slowly returned her to again lie on the table.

Sara reached up and grasped his shoulders for dear life.

He raised his head and looked down at her from above, still working the quickly diminishing dessert inside of her. Cold, gooey stickiness covered her cunt and oozed down and over her ass.

It felt amazing.

He bent down and kissed her again while he slowly withdrew the fudgecicle.

She sighed and relaxed her body.

He abandoned her lips and proceeded to trail kisses down her neck, between her breasts, and over her stomach.

She looked down and placed her hands atop his retreating head, running her fingertips through his hair, barely grazing his scalp.

Chris tilted his head so he could look at her. He knew she was watching him. He could feel it.

Sara took note to the way the moonlight washed all colors into shades of gray. The effect accented his face. The shadows, in their prominence, enhanced and outlined his features. His lips looked extra plump, cheekbones and jawline more striking. His eyes resembled liquid mercury.

"My God," she whispered in astonishment.

"What?" he asked, chin brushing against her belly.

"The moonlight..." She swallowed hard. "Your face. Stunning."

He smiled and kissed her navel. "I know you are," he said, his smile morphing into a smirk before disappearing between her legs.

He ran his tongue on either side of her opening, cleaning up the mess he'd made.

She gasped, then gasped louder when she felt him dip even lower, using just the tip to lap at her ass, then slide back to dive deep inside her pussy.

It felt incredible, but the biggest turn-on for her was the hungry, wet sounds he made.

His nose brushed against her swollen clit, causing her legs to involuntarily twitch. She cried out loudly and her hands flew to hold her forehead.

Expertly reading her signs, he knew she was ready and would come quickly. Part of him wanted to be inside of her when she did, but the other part was enjoying simply pleasuring her; watching her responses to his touches.

He stood up and pulled her back into a seated position, propping her feet on the arms of the chair behind him and kissing her tumultuously. His tongue intertwined with hers and she tasted a heady combination of herself, chocolate and hazelnut.

She expected his cock, but instead felt his fingers enter her and waste no time delving deep, hooking, searching for her pleasure zone.

"OH!" she shouted against him and, using the leverage created by her feet on the chair, bracing her palms on the table beside her, began vigorously grinding her hips against his hand.

He covered her mouth and swallowed her shouts as he worked her with everything he had. His long, skilled fingers felt warm against her inside walls, chilled by the icy invasion.

Her orgasm was building quickly. She felt intense, firey waves brewing in her stomach. She pressed herself as close to Chris as she could.

He could feel it building, too. Her inner walls began to spasm around his fingers.

"Oh..OH Chris..." she signaled, whimpering against his cheek.

His lips to her ear, he simply whispered, "Sara."

She came. Her climax was fierce. Her muscles contracted so powerfully they caused her pain. She barely noticed.

Her head flew back and a succession of modulating tones of ecstacy spilled from her mouth.

He gave up his quest to quiet her, selfishly enjoying her vocalizations.

He was astonished by the strength of her muscles contracting around his fingers.

He quickly and unexpectedly removed his hand and immediately replaced it with his cock. He thrust into her with ease and pumped wildly. His own passion, held in check all this time, inevitably burst forth.

Her head snapped forward and she looked at him with feral, panicked eyes. "FUCK!" she hollered and her entire body tensed and froze in position, rocked only by his body rhythmically slamming against hers. Her neck strained and mouth opened wide. She was silent as her orgasm unimaginably gained strength.

Chris couldn't believe what he felt happening inside her. He realized she was experiencing a multiple orgasm.

He held her tight against him as he felt his own climax crest. "Oh, Sara! Fuck yeah..." With a loud groan, he spilled inside of her as she completed her last throes.

They clung onto one another for quite some time, gasping, panting, sticky with sweat, under the watchful eye of the moon.

Once he had recovered well enough, Chris cradled her head as it was bobbing lucidly on his shoulder. He kissed her temple. "Are you okay, Baby?" he asked.

She moaned contentedly into the side of his neck.

He chuckled and stroked her hair. "I hate to interrupt this, but we should probably get inside. I'm sure your neighbors are watching us right now!"

Sara raised her head as her consciousness rudely returned. "Aw, fuck!"

He helped her down from the table and they scurried back inside.

"I think I need to go clean up," she said and walked unsteadily toward the bathroom.

Chris gathered his clothes and began to dress. He figured he'd shower at his apartment, pass out and sleep hard for three hours.

_"What was different about tonight that made her come so hard?"_ he pondered while pulling his jeans on, zippering them and searching for a button that wasn't there.

He snickered and shook out his crumpled shirt before sliding it over his head. _"Was it something I did?"_ he wondered. If it was, he wanted to be sure to know so he could do it again.

Sara returned wearing her robe to find him fully attired and searching something. "If you're looking for your keys, I put them over here," she said and led him to a hook beside the door. "Wanted to make sure they didn't get lost."

"Thanks," he said as he retrieved them. "I wish I didn't have to go. This weekend was..." he looked at her and searched for the right word, "...magical."

He kissed her gently then smiled. "I'll find time to call you tomorrow. I'm gonna be super busy, so I'm not sure when I can see you again. It'll be soon, though!"

"It had better be! I don't know how long I can wait," she confessed.

He picked up her hand and kissed the back. "Good night, milady," he said before turning and walking out the door, pulling it closed behind him.

Sara went to the kitchen and climbed atop one of the stools. She heard his car start and pull away. She sat for several minutes, scanning her house, noting the mess; melting brown puddles on the counter, her clothing strewn about, couch cushions sliding to the floor.

"Fuck it," she said with a giggle and headed to bed, nervously wondering if he'd call the next day.

Shaking her head, she reassured herself. "Hah! Of course he'll call!"


	9. Heart of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obstacles in life typically do not come from external sources. They come from within.  
> Sara and Chris hit one of life's speed bumps.  
> Jealousy is an ugly Beast. Can they slay the green-eyed monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've pledged my undying love and appreciation to my co-author #msjarvis.tumblr.  
> WIthout her, this fic wouldn't ROCK. It wouldn't be special.  
> Thank you, beautiful Lady.

Sara strolled the sidewalk, her trusty camera hanging from her neck. She knew her feet were hitting the ground but she didn’t feel a thing. She was floating.

Although overcast, it was a mild summer evening. The day had been a beautiful dream. She’d driven into the city and spent the day taking random photographs downtown. Dusk was right around the corner so she was heading back to her car.

As she came to an intersection, she looked to her left and spied, about halfway down the block, a cluster of bustling photographers. She raised her camera, zoomed in and focused to get a better view. They were snapping pictures outside a storefront.

After taking a quick succession of ironic photos of photographers, she proceeded to her car and drove home.

Sara hummed and sang while she tidied up and slid into comfy clothes, ultimately curling up on her couch with a bowl of popcorn and tv remote.

She absentmindedly clicked through the channels, nothing catching her attention in the slightest. How could it? Her mind was filled with Chris delectations.

Unexpectedly, the one and only image that could possibly catch her eye flashed across the screen.

Sara leaned forward intently, suddenly realizing why the hubbub she’d witnessed downtown.

The local news was reporting a sighting of none other than Mr. Evans in a restaurant, having a cozy dinner with a very attractive woman.

Her reaction embarrassed her. She became instantly inflamed. She couldn’t help herself. Just seeing the video play out in front of her. It just - hurt.

Feelings of betrayal but, most of all, inadequacy overcame her and she began to cry.

Who am I, really? He can have anybody he wants. I’m just a piece of ass, falling for him like a fool.

He’d promised to call her but she was having some serious doubts about his sincerity.

She wiped her eyes, steeled herself, and resolved to make a clean break now before she fell even farther.

Sara angrily lifted the remote again and violently channel surfed. She halted in disbelief and growled through her teeth when she stumbled on ‘What’s Your Number?’.

"What the actual fuck?" she hollered and powered off her television on her way to her bedroom.

As she stomped up the stairs, her forgotten phone lit up and vibrated on the coffee table.

—————————————-

Chris placed his phone on the desk in front of him after leaving Sara a voicemail on his third attempt to reach her. Disappointed, he slipped into the shower, finally able to relax after a long, stressful day.

He tried to clear his mind as the water streamed down his body, but all he could think of was HER. She filled his consciousness. He could see her smile, hear her laugh, smell her skin.

He recalled her voice and the noises she made while making love. He closed his eyes and smiled. Her groans and moans and pleas echoed in his mind.

His right hand involuntarily slid between his thighs and began stroking his swelling cock.

He slowly ran his free hand through his hair, but in his mind it was her hand, fingernails raking his scalp, gripping his locks while he lay between her legs to pleasure her with his mouth.

His abs tensed and twitched at the memory of her taste. His hand moved quicker.

His thoughts shifted to her sensual lips and how large her eyes grew when looking up at him with his cock in her mouth.

His left palm pressed against the shower stall and his head dropped forward. Eyes still closed tightly, his mouth hung open and he began panting. Water streamed from his forehead and along the bridge of his nose.

He recalled what it felt like to be inside of her and gasped, rapidly jerking himself, wishing his palm were as velvety, wanting her breath in his ear, calling out his name.

Pale skin reddened by hot water, rivulets accenting each and every curve, his muscular body flexed as he threw his head back with a groan and came.

——————————————————————-

It was lunchtime and Sara was quite busy at work. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket but had no opportunity to check it. She figured it was HIM again, anyway. She felt a tinge of anger, especially after hearing his voicemail and reading the texts he’d sent that morning.

Where does he find the time?

Thankfully, she didn’t have much time to dwell on it and focused her attention on her work. She remained mercifully busy until the end of her shift.

Sara’s boss approached her as she punched out. “You did well today, as always. But you don’t seem your usual cheery self. Something wrong?”

Sara brushed if off with a shrug. “Not every day can be a winner, right?”

Her boss knew her well but didn’t press the issue. She simply wished her a good evening and watched her leave.

Sara climbed into her Jeep and closed the door. She sat still for a moment and took a deep breath before removing her phone from her pocket to check her texts. There were two.

The first was from her bestie, letting her know she was flying back home from a lengthy business trip. Sara’s mood improved considerably.

The second was from Chris :  
What’s up, Sara? You OK? Starting to worry tbh. Call me!

A vision of him sitting at that table for two, laughing and flirting with that woman, flashed through her mind. She scoffed and shoved her phone in her purse.

As she drove home, she heard The Star Spangled Banner (his ringtone) play inside her purse. Considering her current emotional state, speaking to him was out of the question. She sighed and continued in silence until she pulled into her driveway.

She hefted herself onto the walkway, feeling weighted down and tense. She thought back to her weightless walk the day before.

What a difference a day makes.

After keying herself in, she dropped her purse and keys on the kitchen counter and searched the fridge in vain for something quick to eat. Then, she went for the freezer and saw the remaining Nutella fudgecicles.

She quickly lost her appetite, groaned loudly, turned and took one step toward the couch. She stood in the middle of the kitchen and scanned her empty house. It was silent.

I could hear a pin drop in here.

Sara suddenly felt utterly, painfully alone. She wasn’t used to it and it made her very uncomfortable.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" she said to herself and shook her head before continuing into the living room and falling face-first into the sofa. She realized she was exhausted. Sleep had eluded her the night before and her emotions continued to swing back and forth between sadness and anger. It was very draining.

Her stomach rumbled but she wasn’t awake to notice.

——————————————————————————-

A heavy knocking startled Sara from her deep sleep and she quickly sat up, taking a few moments to orient herself.

There was another heavy knock and she rose, stumbling across the room, and opened the front door.

Dammit! She mentally chastised herself.

Chris stood on her doorstep looking worn out himself.

"Hey Beautiful!” he greeted, smiling.

Sara looked at him without saying a word.

“You ok?” he asked.

"What do you want?” she replied with scorn in her voice.

"What do you mean ‘what do I want’?” he said, his smile dissolving. “What’s goin’ on? What’s the problem?"

Sara bowed her head and gritted her teeth. It was obvious to Chris that something was very wrong.

"Sara? Are you gonna let me in?"

She turned and purposefully walked to the kitchen, leaving the door open in her wake in silent invitation. Chris entered, closed the door behind him and cautiously followed.

She began to rummage through the pantry, partially because she was hungry but mostly just to have something to do.

“Hey.. What’s wrong?” he asked placing his keys on the counter beside hers.

"I’m hungry," she grumbled as she passed him on her way to the cupboards.

"I can take you out for a late dinner if you’d like,” Chris offered.

Sara slammed a cupboard door and whipped around to face him with a hateful scowl.

"Oh! Well, thank you! Is it my turn in the rotation?" she asked with a mock tone.

“What?!” Chris stood stunned for a moment.

"Like you don’t know!" she spat, turning around, beginning to open and close the cupboard doors once more.

“Baby.. I can’t underst -”

“Don’t baby me, Evans!!” she turned and faced him again, venom in her voice.

“Then can you explain to me exactly what the fuck is going on?!”

“Stop playing dumb ‘cause for the love of God, I’m gonna crush your balls..”

“For fuck’s sake, I’m not pl-“ he began, frustrated.

"I had to watch you cuddle up to some bitch on the local news last night!" she yelled.

Chris chortled and shook his head. “That.. That was just Anna! She’s -“

“‘Just Anna, huh? Well, what the fuck am I to her? ‘Just Sara’?” she interrupted him, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"If you’d let me talk, you’d know that she’s the lead in the movie we’re making and -" Chris raised his voice, increasingly aggravated.

"Well, how convenient! At least we know how she got THAT job!" Sara’s voice faltered and she felt the sting of tears threaten her eyes. She quickly returned to resume her search for food.

"Stop interrupting me! And how dare you imply there’s anything inappropriate going on between me and Anna? It’s publicity, Sara! That’s how the game is played! If you can’t handle it, then tough shit for you!"

She turned slowly toward him. If a look could kill, he’d have been dead on her kitchen floor right then and there.

"Exactly, you fucking man-whore..” she said through gritted teeth. “My life isn’t a game!"

“You’re just.. you’re just crazy!”

He regretted his last words as soon as he’d said them. Sara closed the gap between them at lightning speed.

"NO! I’m not crazy! I live in the real world! YOU’RE fucking crazy if you think this shit is normal!” she yelled, poking her finger toward him. "I’m not okay with just being some convenient piece of ass for you to get your jollies whenever you feel like it!"

"If that’s what you think this is then you really are fucking crazy, Sara!"

"Stop calling me crazy! I am not crazy! I know what I saw and I know what flirting looks like!"

"I don’t need this shit," he said with a dismissive wave, grabbed his keys and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

Sara felt like collapsing. She leaned over the sink and sobbed, heartbroken and angry.

Chris marched to his car and sat inside, cursing to himself.

"Sonofabitch! I really don’t need this shit!" He put the keys in the ignition but stopped short of starting the car.

He beat his palms on the steering wheel several times before gripping it tightly, pressing his forehead against it and taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

The easiest solution was to drive away from her. Go back to his life, sadly made of many compromises, and leave her. But he wasn’t going to let it end like this. Not this time. Not with her.

He quickly got back out of his car and sprinted back inside, slamming the door once again.


	10. Suddenly I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sara had the first real fight of their budding relationship. How will they handle it?

Sara was curled up on the couch, head between her hands, crying her eyes out.

"What the hell you want?!" she snapped as soon as she saw Chris come through the door.

He threw his keys on the counter and quickly strode toward her. "I won't let you push me away like this," he replied, coming to a stop in front of her.

"Just leave, Evans!" she said, angrily wiping her eyes "Go aw-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT'S MY TURN TO TALK NOW!" he yelled, inches from her face.

Sara was surprised but effectively muted.

He continued. "You know what pisses me off? Not the fact that you called me a man-whore and won't believe that Anna is just a colleague. What really makes me furious is the fact that you somehow think that you are replaceable.. to me!"

Sara looked at him with wide eyes, saying nothing.

"In my work environment sometimes you need to compromise, to fake it, to throw yourself to paparazzi and media to gain some spotlight. But, as sad and shitty as it is, it's just a part of my job and certainly not who I am!!"

"But I saw you in that restaurant! You were all smiles and.." Sara said, her bottom lip quivering.

"For God's sake! What you saw was just an act, some friendly smiles for the sake of promotion!!" Chris blurted out, his voice rising again.

"Bullshit." Sara murmured, averting her eyes.

"Bullshit you say, huh?"

"Yes! Bullshit!" she replied, rising from the couch and going back to the kitchen. She needed distance from him.

"You know what I kept thinking the entire time I was in that restaurant?" Chris asked, following her. "I kept thinking about you. And you know why?!"

"Guilt?" she asked sarcastically, turning to face him.

"No, you stubborn woman! Because I love you!!" he shouted.

The air left her lungs and Sara stood there, a new flood of tears forming in her eyes.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, taking a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself. "You're right. That's not the real world but, fortunately or unfortunately, it's the world I have to deal with everyday. But I have something... someone.. who makes everything better. And it's you, Sara! You're my first thought of the morning and last of the night. You ground me. You make my life thousand times better. The sad part is that you don't realize it."

Sara kept looking at him, quietly sobbing.

"I've told you that I love you more than once now and, regardless what you think, those are not words that I say easily." Chris finished, looking at her, searching for a response. He was somewhat afraid of her answer. What would he do if ahe said that she doesn’t believe him? Or worse, what is she didn't love him in return?

“I…” Sara began, her voice broken, “I do believe you.”

“You sure about that?” Chris said, taking a step towards her, “Because it doesn’t look like that to me.”

“I believe you. It’s just, I saw you with her and all of a sudden I realized how it’s easy for you to have any and every model or movie star you want and, well, I’m just a regular girl.” she shrugged.

“Sara-” he interrupted.

“No, wait, let me finish,” she stopped him. “You came into my life all of a sudden and turned it upside down. And the way you make me feel.. my feelings are so strong. I know it may sound crazy, but I honestly have difficulty remembering how my life was before you scaled my balcony. But, nevertheless, my life is simple. I am simple, and I wonder if simplicity fits in your world. If it could be enough. If I could be enough.”

“What if I am too much?” Chris said, surprising her. “For the same logic, me and the freaky circus I’m part of could be too much for you.. for everybody! Don’t you think I constantly worry that people can get tired of what I’m doing, of how I live, of.. me? You don't think it hasn't happened before?”

He had a point. A pretty good one actually, and Sara could only look at him. “I don’t care about what the world might think or expect, Sara. I’m grateful for my job and the fact that it gives me the opportunity of living a blessed life, but I keep my professional life and my personal life separate. My job won’t never dictate my choices or my happiness. I choose you and I don’t need or want anybody else. And not just for the sex! Even if, let’s be honest, we are pretty awesome at it.”

At that, Sara rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle.

Chris smirked in turn and took another step towards her. “You think you're a regular girl but I think you're unique and very special. Despite the fact I play a superhero sometimes, I can assure you that I’m the most regular guy around. And in the end, the thing is to have something special together, don’t you think?”

Sara didn’t reply. Taking a step toward him, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her. She mashed her lips against his.

Chris responded automatically, treading his hands in her hair and angling her face to kiss her strongly, passionately, silently relaying his emotions.

When they came up for air, Sara hugged him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, suddenly bashful. “I’m sorry..”

“Shhh,” Chris soothed her, hugging her tightly.

“I’m a mess..” she murmured against his skin.

Chris slightly released her and elevated her chin. “You’re my mess,” he said, looking into her eyes before kissing her softly. He took his time consoling her with his touch, stroking her back while holding her firmly against him. His mouth became demanding. She responded and offered her tongue, which he received by sucking it gently.

Sara gasped, searching for air. The chemistry between them overwhelmed her. The past couple days of roller coaster emotions culminated in a rush of warmth in her chest.

Chris opened his eyes to see Sara look as though she would pass out. She felt languid in his arms. He grasped her hips and hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Damn, Baby," she whispered as he carried her to the living room. He placed her on the couch, falling to his knees in the process.

Sara gazed at him and smirked. "I like this!"

Chris smiled and shook his head. "Not yet, Minx," he winked as he rose and bent to give her a kiss. He walked to the kitchen and plucked an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter. After minimal searching, he located a paring knife and sliced the fruit into wedges.

Sara was confused. She expected to have some part of him inside some part of her by now. "What are you doing?"

"You need to eat," he answered in a scolding tone. "You're not taking care of yourself."

Sara was in a state. Having been thrown off-balance made her uncharacteristically compliant. She didn't argue and instead chose to watch him stride across her kitchen to retrieve a water bottle from the fridge.

_He said he loves me. He said I'm special. Holy fucking shit!_

And she knew she loved him, too. _Dammit!_

Chris returned, sat down beside Sara and attempted to deposit his wares on the coffee table. She intercepted the bottle of Aquafina and took and enormous swig. "Damn! I didn't realize how thirsty I was!"

Chris shook his head and plucked an apple slice from the plate. "Eat," he commanded, placing it to her lips.

She opened her mouth and gratefully allowed him to feed her. "I feel like a queen," she joked between bites, dramatically flinging her hair.

"You are," he said, offering her another apple wedge. "You're my queen."

Sara felt herself actually blush. "Stop!" She cocked her head coyly.

Chris stared at her with intensity. "No."

_It's official. I'm fucked._

He leaned in and licked the lingering juices from her lower lip. Sara shuddered and licked him back. The healthy snack was quickly forgotten.

The kiss that started off so playful morphed into a passionate exchange. Their hands roamed over one another with growing urgency. Sara opened her eyes to find herself on her back with Chris on top of her.

_When did I get here?_

He was nestling her neck and pulling at the hem of her top. She shifted to allow him to remove it. He pressed his face to her chest and sighed. "I had to feel your skin..." He gently grazed his nose across her flesh, making a line down across her stomach and back again.

Her body trembled. She took his face in her hands and pulled him to her for another kiss. Her fingertips tunneled at the waistband of his jeans. Chris raised his head and looked at her inquisitively.

Sara was confused by what she was feeling but spoke with sincerity. "This is gonna sound corny, but I need you inside me. Now. Please, Chris."

"That's not corny, Sara," he said as he shed his jeans, all too happy to oblige.

She partially slid her pants down, but Chris stopped her at her knees and slowly peeled them off the rest of the way. Then, he slid his shirt over his head, muscles rippling, and gave it a toss before propping himself up, hands on either side of her head.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

Sara couldn't believe this 'inside and out' beautiful man was in love with her.

Chris couldn't believe he'd finally found his match. So may women were too willing to let him do and say whatever he wanted. Not Sara. She demanded respect and he was grateful.

Chris traced her cheek, still clammy from her tears, with his finger. "I don't wanna lose you. You scared the fuck outta me!"

Sara shrugged. "Guess I overreacted. Sorry. But I'm still amped up!"

"Me, too," he said with a devilish grin. Sara felt him slide inside her with ease. It felt incredible. She moaned and raked her fingers through his hair.

Chris paused and exhaled, then bent to kiss her again.

They made love until late into the night. Exhausted, they spooned under her fluffy blankets.

Just before drifting off to sleep, Chris put his lips to her ear. "That was incredible. We should fight more often."


	11. Comfortable but Not Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sara are back, and their relationship is developing. They’re becoming more comfortable and Chris displays a deep level of trust in Sara.

Sunlight filtered through the roman shades, saturating the room in a crimson ambiance. Sara’s skin glowed red as Chris watched her slowly riding him. Her breasts swayed gently, beckoning him to touch them. Instead, he chose to grip the headboard tighter, allowing her more leverage.

Sara groaned at the added resistance. She closed her eyes and concentrated, seeking an ideal angle. In slow motion, she leaned forward, bracing herself on his chest. Her hips rolled unhurriedly while her head tipped forward. Chris felt the soft sweep of her hair and his skin tingled in response. He playfully bit her neck.

Sara opened her eyes. Chris’s fists were gripping the bed. His arms were pulled taught causing his fibrous muscles to bulge and mock her. His hair was a delicious mess and his eyelashes laid at parade rest on his cheeks. Slightly parted, his lips twisted into a sexy smirk. A true feast for the eyes.

Entranced by the masterpiece before her, Sara lost her rhythm for a moment, but recovered quickly, pushing herself upward to find her stride. She closed her eyes, conceding herself a flight of fancy. Scenes of the night before when he’d fucked her on the kitchen table played in technicolor behind her eyelids.

And then the steamy afternoon the week before, when they’d taken a shower together after jogging. She’d ended up on her knees so long the hot water ran out, but they’d remained long afterward.

Lastly, the previous Saturday night, when they’d snuggled on the couch and watched a documentary on levers in the body. It had led to a discussion on yoga, which led to a demonstration of yoga, which escalated into a lap dance, which culminated in him fucking her through the couch.

Chris caressed her thighs and gripped the sheet on either side of her waist, snaring her lower back and pulling her toward him.

“Sara…”

She opened her eyes. “Yeah, Babe?”

“Are you still here?” he panted.

Still slowly riding him, she clenched her inner walls. “What do you think?”

Chris growled, sat up and kissed her deeply. He wrapped one arm around her waist and swept her beneath him, reversing positions. He buried his face in her neck and rapidly pushed himself into and against her.

Sara balled his hair in her fists and braced herself for the onslaught.

—————–

Chris sat at Sara’s kitchen table hovered over his laptop, muttering to himself. Clad only in boxer briefs, he was a vision to behold. Sara certainly beheld as she pulled her robe’s sash tight and padded across the tile floor.

The coffee grinder sprang to life and distracted Chris. He looked her way and smiled. “Mmmm, yeah … coffee!”

She tipped the grounds into the basket, turned to him and smiled back. Since their argument a couple weeks prior, their comfort level had risen considerably. Although they hadn’t seen a whole lot of each other, between his movie shoot taking up large chunks of time at odd hours and her work, they’d certainly made the most of it. He still kept his apartment but hadn’t seen it in several days. Even his dog had made his way to her house.

She prepared two mugs and carried them to the table before collecting the creamer from the refrigerator door. She stopped and watched him carefully test the liquid’s temperature with a tentative sip, eyes on the computer screen. "Sexybrew,“ she whispered.

"Huh?” he said absentmindedly.

“I said ‘sexybrew’,” Sara repeated and approached the table. “You can even make drinking coffee sexy af!”He laughed it off and returned his attention to his laptop.

She approached him from behind and leaned in, wrapping her arms around him. “Whatcha doin’ here?”

He sighed heavily. "Checking my email,” he said just as he opened one. An image of him wearing a yuppie country club outfit, holding a tennis racket popped up on the screen.

“What is THAT?” Sara asked, thinking it had something to do with the movie he was shooting.

“Photoshoot I did last month,” he muttered, obviously displeased by what he was seeing as he clicked from one image to the next.

Sara was speechless. The photos were photoshopped into oblivion, giving Chris a generic, washed out look. Each image showed him dressed in clothing equally void of style and personality. The poses and backdrops and props were all unnatural. He appeared to be uncomfortable and had the same expression on his face in every shot.

When Sara was finally able to speak she discovered just how offended she was by her tone of voice. “Who… the fuck… is responsible for this train wreck?”

Chris shook his head. "It’s awful.“

Sara picked up on the severe shift in his mood. His head hung low and his shoulders slumped. "I’m sorry, Baby,” she soothed and took his hand in hers. “I didn’t mean to be cruel.”

“You’re absolutely right. It’s a train wreck. I did a terrible job on this one,” he pouted.

“Whoa, wait a minute,” she said firmly. “The quality has nothing to do with you. This is some of the worst editing I’ve ever seen! And whoever the photographer was had no idea what they were doing with you. The lighting’s all off. You look washed out.” She ran her free hand through her hair in frustration. “You don’t even look like you!”

Chris shook his head again. “Maybe… but it’s gotta be partially my fault.”

“Bullshit!” Sara argued, becoming increasingly emotional. “In case you forgot, I’m a trained photographer and I’m telling you, THEY fucked up! Not you. You’re a natural in front of the lens. I’ve seen your other photoshoots. You’re amazing.”

“Relax,” he urged and pulled her onto his lap.

“I will not relax! This is not okay!” she continued to rant. “How could they have fucked up so bad with such an ideal subject?”

He kissed her gently. “Thank you.”

“I mean it!” she blurted out, looking at the images on the screen once again. “I just… I can’t even!” She closed the laptop with a groan. “They failed miserably at capturing your essence. It’s important to spend a little time with a subject before photographing them.”

Chris pulled her closer. “Is that what you do?”

“Absolutely,” she averred.

An ornery smile spread over his face. “What would you have done differently with me?”

Sara’s brain kicked into full-on professional mode. “Hmm…” she pondered, “Well, you’re a true Gemini! There are many layers to your personality. I’d probably start with your casual side. I see you in athletic gear. Definitely a ball cap! Maybe even incorporate props. Like, maybe even have you throw a football around.”

Chris’s eyes lit up. “Wow. That sounds perfect. And it sounds like fun! I like the ball cap thing, but only if it’s a Red Sox cap!”

Sara rolled her eyes and shrugged. “Duh!”

“Okay, what else?” he prompted.

She rubbed her palms together and licked her lips. “Three words; three-piece suit! You look AMAZING in a suit. And a waistcoat is icing on the cake!”

Chris laughed, throwing his head back. “Damn! You’re getting really excited talking about this!”

“Well, shit! What do you expect?” she responded, nabbing her coffee mug. “Photography is my passion, and so are you!”

He snagged the mug from her hand before she had a chance to drink and returned it to the table. She started to protest and was silenced by his sumptuous lips. He repositioned her on his lap and wriggled his fingers beneath her robe, opening it partially.

Her nipples brushed against his chest hair. She gasped and pressed herself into his warmth. They remained entwined on the chair for several minutes simply holding one another in silence, enjoying one another’s bodies.

Chris broke the stillness. “I want you to photograph me.”

Shocked, Sara sat upright. “What?”

“I said ‘I want you to photograph me’!” he chuckled. “I want to see what you can do and I’m intrigued! I want to see you in action!”

She was momentarily speechless. “But… that’s a HUGE deal, Chris! You’re a major celebrity.”

He laughed again, at her expense. “So? The pictures don’t have to go anywhere. They’ll be for us.”

Sara was overwhelmed. “You trust me that much?” she asked incredulously.

He took her hand and gingerly pressed it to his lips. “Yes, I do. I contemplated it while we were snuggling just now. My manager would kill me, but what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her!”

“Oh, my God,” she whispered. “It would be the honor of a lifetime!”

Chris shook his head humbly. “Aw, it’s not that big a deal.”

Sara chortled loudly. “Fuck if it isn’t!”

He shook his head. “No, it’s not. A big deal would be you photographing me like **this** ,” he said, indicating his naked form save his skivvies.

Her eyebrows raised sharply. “Holy shit! Don’t even say it!” Images flashed through her mind. “An even bigger deal would be me photographing you with those **off** ,” she sang, pointing to his boxer briefs.

Chris laughed huskily. “Oh, Sara. My naughty girl!” He pulled her back into his lap. “I can think of a much bigger deal than that!”


End file.
